La semilla de la discordia
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: Hace ya un tiempo que Sweetie Belle se ha enamorado de Spike. Sin embargo, todo cambiará cuando Babs Seed vuelve al pueblo y conoce al pequeño bebe dragón, interponiéndose entre ellos dos ¿Qué pasará? Al parecer Spike es incapaz de comprender que está pasando a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1. La amistad ya no basta.

A poco más de un año desde aquel trágico (pero de igual manera cómico) dia de los corazones y los cascos, SweetieBell, Scootaloo, y AppleBloom han decidido no volver a interferir en las vidas amorosas de otros ponys.

Luego de aquel incidente con la poción de amor, nunca tratarían de unir a otra pareja jamás… o eso pensaban.

Babs Seed, la prima de AppleBloom, se encontraba de visita en Ponyville. Y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer puesto que las CMC se encontraban (por enésima vez) tratando de conseguir sus Cutie marks a las afueras del pueblo, decide acompañar a su prima AppleJack al castillo de Twilight para pasar el rato.

Hace ya un tiempo que la pequeña potranca obtuvo su Cutie Mark, lo cual la excluía oficialmente del club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, así que no se atrevía a ir con AppleBloom ya que no se sentía bienvenida, a pesar de la insistencia de su prima, que le decía que nada cambiaría entre ellas.

Una vez en casa de la princesa, Babs se sentía más insegura de lo que jamás se había sentido. Nunca antes había estado en un castillo, y mucho menos había estado ante la presencia de una princesa Alicorn.

-Es un poco tímida, ya se acostumbrará- decía AppleJack a Twilight.

Babs se encontraba sentada frente a una ventana. Apenas y podía creer que sus primas fueran amigas de la realeza.

"¡Oh, por el gran reino de Equestria, acabo de conocer a la princesa Twilight! Es casi un sueño hecho realidad", decía para sus adentros.

En medio de su ensimismamiento, no se percató de la pequeña figura que pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de pastelillos y café, tropezando con la pony de tez marrón y melena color freza. La bandeja junto con su contenido salió disparadas a las caras de AppleJack y Twilight. Una vez que se percató de lo ocurrido, el pequeño Dragón purpura se disculpó con las ponis. Pero por raro que pareciera, ninguna de las dos parecía haberse molestado.

Al instante, Spike se percató de que a su lado había otra pequeña poni, con pastel embarrado en la cara al igual que sus amigas.

-OH POR CELESTIA!- gritó- ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!

Spike ayudó a Babs a levantarse, ya que seguía un poco conmocionada por lo que pasaba. Ahora también había un bebé dragón con delantal frente a sus ojos.

Una vez olvidado el asunto, Spike les llevó más café y pastelillos a las ponis.

-Él es Spike, mi asistente que vive aquí conmigo.- explicó Twi a la pequeña, quien no dejaba de mirar al pequeño reptil impactada. De donde ella venía, nunca un poni había estado tan cerca de un dragón, ni siquiera de una cría.

Era la primera vez que veía uno tan de cerca.

-Sabes Twilght, mi prima Babs ha estado un poco aburrida desde que llegó al pueblo, ¿qué te parece si dejas que Spike y ella salgan un rato? Además, creo que Spike ya ha trabajado bastante por hoy, ¿no crees?

Tomando en cuenta el incidente de hace unos momentos, Twilight le dio la razón a la vaquerita, dándole permiso a su asistente de tomarse el día libre, con la condición de que pasara su tiempo de esparcimiento con Babs. Spike no tenía nada que objetar, así que él y Babs Seed salieron del castillo para ir a divertirse.

Babs estaba contenta y asombrada a la vez. Sus vacaciones ya no serían aburridas, y por primera vez en la vida, tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de un dragón. Algo que presumir en Manehattan al fin.

Mientras tanto, las CMC regresan a ponyville, abatidas en su intento de conseguir sus Cutie Marks.

-Al menos ahora ya sabemos que no somos encantadoras de serpientes- decía sarcásticamente Scootaloo.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguna hallaba nada que decir. Estaban hartas. Luego de que todas recibieran la visita de la Princesa Luna en sus sueños, estaban más motivadas que nunca a obtener sus CM.

-SweetieBelle- alcanzó a decir AppleBloom- ¿qué crees que esté haciendo Babs en estos momentos?

-No lo sé…- dijo, decaída.

Pero en el caso de SweetieBelle, no era por no obtener su CM, sino porque últimamente se sentía un poco… pisoteada. No por sus amigas, ni por su hermana, ni siquiera por Diamond Tiara o SilverSpoon. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido antes… Se había enamorado, o eso creía.

Pero el problema no era solo ese. El problema era de quién lo había hecho…

Al llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, las tres potrancas se llevanron una gran sorpresa al ver quienes estaban ahí, pero más SweetieBelle, al ver a su "amor" con otra pony.

-Oh, hola Babs, y… ¿Hola Spike?- dice AppleBloom, con un tono que refleja su desconcierto.

-¿Se… puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí juntos?- Pregunta Scootaloo.

-Hola, chicas. ¿No quieren unos cupcakes? Yo pago- les grita Spike desde el otro lado de la pastelería.

Los ojos de SweetieBelle se abren cual platos, y su respiración se hace entrecortada. Le hierve la sangre nada más de ver al dragón junto con la poni, y le cuesta mantener la compostura.

"¡No puede ser…! Spike…" Piensa SweetieBelle.

Continuará...


	2. Se planta la semilla de la discordia

_Cap 2. Se siembra la semilla._

El sol se estaba poniendo en Ponyville, y las CMC habían decidido hacer una pijamada en casa de AppleBloom, junto con Babs. Hacía tiempo que no recibían noticias de Manehattan, y querían saberlo todo acerca de la nueva vida de Babs Seed ahora que había conseguido su Cutie Mark.

Pero el camino a Sweet Apple Acres nunca les había parecido tan largo… ni tan molesto.

-Y fue así como yo, el gran Spike, salvé de nueva cuenta el imperio de Cristal.- hizo una pausa- ¡Ah, sí! Y también los juegos de Equestria.

-Wow…- alcanzó a decir la pequeña pony con asombro.

Ya casi llegaban a casa de AppleBloom. Spike y Babs se encontraban caminando en la parte trasera del grupo, y tanto AppleBloom como Scoot y SweetieBelle apenas alcanzaban a escuchar lo que platicaban esos dos ahí atrás.

Babs estaba empeñada en averiguar todo (ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO) acerca del pequeño dragón. Cada detalle sobre su vida en Canterlot, su estadía ahí en Ponyville, y su relación con las princesas, le generaban aún más dudas que el dragón le contestaba lleno de orgullo.

-Sabes, Spike. De donde vengo, es muy difícil que un pony logre ver un dragón… son muy escasos, y casi no se sabe nada sobre ellos… quiero decir, ustedes. ¡Oh, mis compañeros de clase se pondrán verdes de envidia cuando sepan que pasé mis vacaciones en ponyville en compañía de un dragón!- exclamó exaltada la pequeña potranca.

-Ya lo creo.- le contesta Spike- Ni siquiera Twilight o la princesa Celestia lo saben todo acerca de mí, o de cualquier otro dragón. Dicen que no pueden esperar a que crezca para hacerme unos estudios, o algo así.

La conversación pronto tuvo que ser interrumpida, puesto que ya habían llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, y las pequeñas ponys se tenían que despedir de él.

-Adiós, Spike. Te veremos mañana.- le grita AppleBloom antes de que este se alejara lo suficiente para ya no poder oírlas.

Antes de entrar a la casa, SweetieBelle dio un último vistazo en la dirección en que se había ido Spike.

-Spike…- dijo en un murmullo.

-¡WOW! ¡Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida!- gritó Babs desplomándose sobre la cama de su prima.

-Ya lo creo que sí.- dijo sarcásticamente AppleBloom.

-Y Spike… es tan asombroso. Salvó al imperio de Cristal ¡Dos veces! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿CREERLO? ¡ESTUVIMOS AHÍ! ¡YO, SWEETIEBELLE Y SCOOTALOO!- se quejó AppleBloom. Estaba harta de oír a su prima hablar de Spike. No había parado de hacerlo desde que llegaron. "Spike esto, Spike aquello…." Por más que ella fuera su prima favorita, ya no la soportaba. Y estaba a punto de mandarla a dormir con AppleJack de no ser porque SweetieBelle y Scoot las interrumpieron entrando en la habitación.

-¡Aquí están ya!- las bolsas de dormir que les había prestado AppleJack ya que ellas había olvidado llevar las suyas.

-¿Están seguras de querer pasar la noche con ya-saben-quien?- les pregunta AppleBloom en voz baja para que su prima no la oiga.

-No hay problema.- le contestó relajada la pegaso.

-Cierto… Además, mis padres están de viaje, y Rarity no quiere que la moleste mientras hace el nuevo vestuario para una sesión de modelaje con Photo Finish.- se lamentó la pequeña unicornio.

Durante todo el día no hizo más que sentarse y mirar a Spike platicar tan espontáneamente con Babs… Los celos la iban corrompiendo poco a poco.

Ahora solo quería dormir. Y lo último que necesitaba era a una pequeña tarabilla que no paraba de hablar con tanta efusividad de su "amado" dragón. El solo oírla le ponía a hervir la sangre.

Durante toda la noche, la única que no lograba concebir el sueño era SweetieBelle. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, y no paraba de pensar en Babs y en Spike. Últimamente ya no era la misma. Hace poco que albergaba estos sentimientos. El solo oír a su hermana pronunciar el nombre de Spike, le provocaba una sensación especial, como mariposas en el estómago, y su corazón latía con fuerzas al visualizar al bebé dragón en su mente.

(flashback…)

Todo esto comenzó tres semanas atrás, cuando alcanzó a oír como el dragón hablaba consigo mismo. Él se encontraba ayudando a Rarity con su trabajo (o más bien, ella lo tenía como su esclavo personal) otra vez.

-Oh, Rarity- se decía a sí mismo- si tan solo tuviera el valor para decirte lo que siento…

Spike ya le había dado una gran gama de regalos a la unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena púrpura, entre los que resaltaba un rubí de fuego en forma de corazón, el cual había convertido Rarity en un hermoso collar.

A pesar de que estuvo a punto de declarársele el día después de su cumpleaños, nunca más tuvo el valor para intentarlo de nuevo. Esto conmovió a la pequeña potranca, quien no podía dejar de observar con lástima al enamorado.

"Pobre, pobre Spike… mi hermana no sabe lo suertuda que es al tener detrás suyo a alguien así de tierno" decía para sus adentros.

De repente, llegó a ella una idea: Spike era dulce, caballeroso cuando se lo proponía, e incluso era más listo que cualquier pony de su edad (esto era obviamente influencia de Twilight). Era un gran partido. Él no tenía por qué andar arrastrándose, literalmente, detrás de Rarity, quien no lo valoraba como era debido. Él se merecía a alguien mejor. Alguien que sí lo apreciara, y que no lo tratara como un esclavo a base de chantajes baratos. Alguien que de verdad sepa valorar lo que tiene, y que lo quiera.

Alguien como… ¡Ella!

Al momento de pensar esto, SweetieBelle lanzó un grito al aire, provocando que Spike casi la descubriera espiándolo. No quería que la viera. No podía ver su propia cara, pero suponía que se veía tan roja como una manzana. La sola idea de ella y Spike… ¿Qué era esto que sentía?

Miró una última vez hacía donde se encontraba el dragón, quien aún seguía con su monologo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Spike no es nada feo para ser un dragón". Soltó una risita y se marchó del lugar…

(Fin del flashback).

A la mañana siguiente, las tres CMC se habían despertado temprano para seguir con la búsqueda de sus Cutie Marks, y estaban listas para marcharse cuando apareció Spike de nueva cuenta frente a la granja de la familia Apple.

-¿Que hay, chicas? ¿A dónde van?- pregunta con un tono amigable.

-¡Oh, hola otra vez, Spike!- contesta AppleBloom- ¡Vamos con Zecora para ver si podemos conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark por preparar pociones!

Con esta última frase en el aire, a SweetieBelle le llegó como un flash la idea que lo cambiaría todo…

"¡Una poción…!" pensó.

-Oh, pues vaya… Buena suerte, chicas. Estaré aquí esperándolas para que me cuenten que tal les fue.

Spike y Babs acordaron que pasarían más tiempo juntos ese día, ya que Twilight recibiría la visita de la princesa Cadence y le había otorgado un día más de descanso.

-Hola B. Mac- Spike saludó a Big Macintosh una vez dentro de la casa.- ¿Se encuentra Babs? Prometí que nos veríamos hoy para seguir platicando…

-¡Eeyup!- le responde.

-Y… ¿dónde está?- le pregunta un tanto nervioso.

-Arriba, en la habitación de AppleBloom. Creo que todavía no…- antes de darse cuenta, Spike ya había desaparecido.- ¿Spike?

Cuando Spike llegó a la habitación, se encontró con Babs, quien acababa de despertarse.

-Hola, Babs.

-Hola…- dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

Ayer, Babs se había dejado impresionar un poco por el pequeño dragón. Y al parecer aún no desaparecía el efecto que él provocaba en ella. El solo verlo le hizo sentir tan… bien. Nunca creyó que se alegraría tanto de ver a alguien que no fuese su prima AppleBloom. De hecho, esa sensación no se parecía en nada a esta.

-¿Nos vamos?- Spike le extiende la mano, y ella lentamente pone su casco para que él pueda agarrarlo.

-Vámonos- dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ok- fue todo lo que dijo Spike antes de emprender la marcha.

Una vez en casa de Zecora, las CMC se apresuraron a desempeñar su labor de asistentes. No había nadie en todo Ponyville que fuera tan diestro elaborando pociones como ella.

-Gracias por dejarnos practicar en tu casa Zecora.- le dijo AppleBloom.

-Gracias a ustedes pequeñas,- le contesta la cebra, derramando un extraño brebaje en el caldero- He estado tan ocupada que ya se me han agrietado las pezuñas.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que sea.- Le asegura Scootaloo.

-Gracias.

Pasaban las horas, y por primera vez en sus vidas, las ponys no habían ocasionado ningún desastre. Al contrario, habían desempeñado su papel de asistentes a la perfección.

Todas esas sesiones de aprendizaje en casa de Twilight habían rendido sus frutos.

Al finalizar la tarde, las tres pequeñas ponys deciden que ya era hora de volver a casa. Volverían al día siguiente, puesto que a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no habían alcanzado su meta.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville…

-Vaya… hoy ha sido un día grandioso. Gracias, Spike.- Spike había llevado a Babs al cine, a comer helado, e incluso fueron al lago para nadar… Sin duda, él sí que sabía ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía.

-¡No hay por qué!- se ruborizó y se rascó la nuca al decir esto.- Jeje. Todo por mi admiradora N. 1.

-No. En serio, gracias por todo Spike. Hoy ha sido maravilloso…- se detuvo para mirar fijamente al dragón. Tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no apartaba la vista de los ojos verdes de Spike.

-… ¡WAAHHH!- Gritó al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- E… ¡Espera un segundo, Babs! ¿No estarás diciendo que…?- La cara de Spike se puso roja, tanto como B. Mac.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta de manera inocente la potranca.

"¡Diablos! Esta niña lo malinterpretó todo… Yo solo estaba tratando de ser educado con ella. Nunca quise que ella pensara que…" Spike no pudo ni terminar la frase dentro de su cabeza, ya que Babs lo sorprendió con un beso.

Una vez que se hubo separado de él, la pequeña pony bajó la mirada, apenada y contenta a la vez.

-Lo… lo siento… Creo que me dejé llevar.- se disculpó Babs Seed.

-…

-¿Spike?

-…

Spike se encontraba paralizado. Era su primer beso, y no había sido con Rarity, con quien siempre soñó que sería. Empezó a balbucear, y no se entendía nada de lo que decía en medio de su estupefacción.

-¿Spike? ¿Qué te pasa?...- Babs ya se había empezado a preocupar. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Había ido demasiado rápido acaso?

-Spike… ¿No te gustó?- seguía sin conseguir una respuesta coherente.

-… Babs…

-¿Si?

-Tu… ¿tu acabas de…?

-¿Si…?

-¿Be… be-be-besarme?

-… S-si…- Babs Seed empezaba a temer lo peor. La pobre había empezado a retroceder lentamente…

-Oh…- con esto último, Spike soltó un enorme y sonoro grito.- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!- le decía Babs arrepentida- Es solo que creí…

-¿Creíste, qué?

-¡Es solo que creí que te portabas tan a amable y dulce conmigo porque te gustaba!- estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza.

-¡¿Y porqué ibas a besarme de todos modos?!- la voz de Spike se alzó a tal grado que hizo llorar a la pony.

-¡PERDÓN!

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

-Lo… ¡LO HIZE PORQUE TU A MI SÍ ME GUSTAS, SPIKE!

-¿EH?- Ahora era él quien se sentía mal por gritarle.- ¿Es en serio?

La pobre estaba tumbada boca abajo, cubriéndose la cabeza con lo cascos para protegerse de la ira del reptil…

-Oh, no… Babs… Lo siento tanto…- se agachó para consolarla.- Perdón por haberte gritado. No… No creí que tu…

Se hizo el silencio… nunca antes le habían dicho tal cosa a Spike. Él estaba ya acostumbrado a ser rechazado por Rarity, así que todo esto era nuevo para él.

Babs alzó la mirada, solo para ver a un Spike sonriente y apenado.

-¿… Spike?- dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Si?

-¿A ti… te gusta alguien más?

-S… sí. ¿Por?

-Ah… no es nada en especial.- bajó la vista nuevamente. Pero Spike la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Pero eso ya no importa! Digo, ella casi nunca me mira, y a veces siento que solo me ve como a un esclavo… No quiero hablar de ello.- De un momento a otro, todos los sentimientos de amor que albergaba hacía la modista fueron remplazados por sentimientos de frustración.

El ver lo mucho que lo quería Babs, le hizo darse cuenta de lo miserable que era al lado de Rarity.

Él creía que con estar a su lado bastaba. Que solo debía permanecer junto a ella, incondicionalmente, para cumplirle todos sus caprichos para ser feliz… ¡QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA!

Quería que lo valoraran y que lo quisieran. No como lo hacían Twilight y sus amigas ponys, sino como lo hace Babs. Ella había llegado tan lejos por él… cuando apenas acababan de conocerse. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que el amor a primera vista sí existía. Ya lo había experimentado por su propia cuenta el día en que él y Twilight llegaron a Ponyville. Y ahora podía verse reflejado en ella.

Podía ver su miedo al rechazo, y su ilusión reflejadas en los ojos de Babs Seed. Esto lo conmovió al tal grado, que lo llevó a hacer una gran locura. Una de la que tal vez se arrepentiría en el futuro, pero debía intentarlo.

-Babs…

-¿Si?- le empezaban a brillar los ojos a la pony.

-Tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ya casi llegaban al pueblo, solo unos minutos más, y podrían ir a la granja a comer pies de manzana que la abuela Smith habría horneado para ellas.

De repente, algo las hizo para en seco. A lo lejos se podían apreciar dos pequeñas siluetas en el medio del camino.

¡Eran Babs y Spike!

Babs estaba tirada en el suelo, y Spike se había arrodillado frente a ella. La pony parecía estar llorando, pero luego de unos segundos, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del dragón.

Las CMC se escondieron entre el follaje, con la esperanza de que ni Spike, ni Babs las hubiesen visto.

Se acercaron un poco más para así poder oír lo que estaban diciendo.

-Babs…- le oyeron decir a él.

-¿Si?- Babs parecía nerviosa.

-Tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¡CRASH! SweetieBelle casi creyó haber oído que algo se rompía. Las tres permanecieron en silencio para poder captar la respuesta de la ex miembro de CMC.

-¿Que si yo… qué?

-Lo que acabas de oír… ¿Quieres o no?- Insistió Spike.

-…

-¿Babs?

-…

Las cuatro ponys quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Ninguna hablaba. Ninguna respiraba siquiera.

De repente, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un grito de alegría por parte de Babs Seed, quien se abalanzaba contra Spike llena de lágrimas.

-CLARO. ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA, SPIKE!- le gritó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Jeje… Que bien.

Tanto AppleBloom como Scootaloo trataban de aguantar las ganas de gritar. Estaban tan felices por la nueva pareja que ni siquiera notaron a la pobre de SweetieBelle, quien salió corriendo en otra dirección para que ni sus amigas, ni Spike la vieran llorar.

Luego de un rato corriendo, por fin llegó a la Boutique Carrusel. Cruzó el estudio a toda velocidad y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. No haciendo caso a su hermana, quien preocupada le preguntaba qué había pasado.

La pequeña pony se encerró en su cuarto para llorar. No podía creer lo que pasó. Por más vueltas que le diera, no podía negar los hechos. Quería seguir creyendo que era una mentira. Que no era real. Pero lo era. Era real. Había pasado, y justo frente a sus ojos. Spike, él…

Le habían robado el amor de su vida, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo se dedicó a llorar durante el resto del día. Ya no había otra opción.

-Spike, ¿por qué?- decía entre sollozos.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Confesión

**Nota:**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar una cosa.**

 **La aparición del Dr Whooves y Minuette (o Colgate, como algunos la llaman) está directamente relacionada con otra historia que estoy preparando, y la cual publicaré al finalizar la actual serie. Lo que ocurra en la aventura que vivirán estos dos personajes, tendrá una fuerte influencia en algunos de los acontecimientos futuros en "La semilla de la discordia". Espérenla, por favor. Solo unas cuantas semanas y estará lista.**

 **Ahora, sin más que agregar, los dejo con la continuación de esta historia. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **ATTE: YO! xD**

 _Cap. 3 Confesión._

Ya van cuatro días desde que Spike y Babs comenzaron a salir.

Si bien habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, era inevitable el hecho de que tenían que confesárselo a sus respectivas familias.

-Para el amor no hay edad, ni forma… estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Y les deseo lo mejor.- los felicitó la princesa Cadence, quién fue testigo el día que Spike le hace la declaración a Twilight.

-Vaya… eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- AppleJack apenas y daba crédito de lo que oía.

Tanto la familia Apple, como Twilight y las princesas aprobaron la relación. El único inconveniente eran los otros ponys del pueblo. Si bien ya se habían hecho a la idea de ver a un dragón deambular por las calles, y conviviendo como si fuese uno de ellos, no estaban tan seguros de que una relación Dragón-Pony pueda funcionar.

Por su parte, la familia Apple había sido tan comprensiva, que incluso le mandaron una carta a los padres de Babs para solicitarles su permiso para que ella se quedara un poco más en Ponyville.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus padres, Babs Seed decidió que aprovecharía cada segundo de su estadía en Ponyville para estar con su "querido" dragón.

Y así sería…

Mientras que la joven pareja pasaba tiempo de calidad juntos, SweetieBelle no accedía a salir de su cuarto por nada del mundo. Ni cuando AppleBloom y Scootaloo fueron a recogerla para ir a casa de Zecora una vez más.

-¡Váyanse!- les gritaba desde su cama… A diferencia del primer dia, ahora SweetieBelle se encontraba un poco mejor. Ya no lloraba tanto, y ya comía normalmente. Pero a pesar de esto, ella se negaba a salir, al menos hasta que Babs decidiera volver a Manehattan. No quería verlos juntos… No sabría cómo reaccionar. Babs ya la hizo llorar una vez. Y en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Una vez recibida la carta de contestación de los papás de Babs Seed, quienes dieron luz verde a su petición, la relación entre la pony y el dragón empezó a ser más relajada, y sin tantas presiones.

-¡Ahhh…!- Exclamó Babs.- Al fin un poco de tranquilidad… Es un alivio que me hayan dejado quedarme unas semanas más en Ponyville, ¿no crees, Spike?

-…

-¿Spike?

-¿Eh?- Spike se encontraba acostado boca arriba en el césped, mirando al cielo- ¡Claro! Ahora podremos pasar más tiempo… juntos.

-Spike ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callado el día de hoy.

La pequeña pony se encontraba sentada a su lado, con un lindo vestido que le había prestado su prima AppleJack, y que le había pertenecido de pequeña, para su cita de hoy.

-No… no es nada…- dijo Spike, desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡¿Estabas pensando en ella, verdad?! ¡La otra pony!

Y tenía razón. En estos días que llevaban de relación, Babs había sorprendido en repetidas ocasiones a Spike mirando a la nada de la misma manera en que lo hacía ahora. Era obvio que el pequeño dragón no se la quitaba de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. A aquella de quien solía estar enamorado hasta hace poco. "La otra pony".

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué crees eso?- Le dijo, indignado. Pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Babs sintió una corriente de culpa recorriéndole el cuerpo.- … Lo siento.

-Ya no importa.- Babs se recostó al lado de Spike mirándolo fijamente. Descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él

Al ver esto, el bebé dragón solo le acarició la melena.

-Lo siento, Babs. Es solo que aún no me hago a la idea. Digo, hasta hace apenas unos días estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ra… de _"_ esa pony". Y ahora tengo que fingir que nunca existió. Incluso he tenido que evitar pasar por su casa durante nuestras citas. No sé si podré seguir ocultándoselo, después de todo, sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas.- suspiró- Solo… no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Babs se conmovió con estas palabras. Acto seguido le dio un beso a Spike, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Una vez arreglado el asunto, Babs y Spike decidieron regresar al pueblo e ir a Sugar Cube Corner por unos pastelillos.

Rarity había ido de compras. Estaba tan empeñada en cumplir cada capricho de SweetieBelle con tal de que esta se sintiera un poco mejor, que incluso había accedido a hacer cualquier mandado que ella le enviara a hacer.

-A SweetieBelle le encantará este pastel que voy a hornear para ella- decía para sus adentros.

De repente, junto a ella pasaron a toda velocidad el Dr. Whooves y Minuette, provocando que todos los ingredientes que había comprado acabaran en el suelo.

-¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACERLE ALGO COMO ESTO A UNA DAMA?! ¿ME ESTÁN OYENDO?- desafortunadamente para Rarity, la pareja ya se encontraba demasiado lejos como para siquiera poder escucharla.

Para la suerte de Rarity, logró rescatar todo lo que llevaba consigo. Una vez que volvió tomar las cosas con su magia, la pony siguió alegre su camino a casa. Esperaba que el pastel que le prepararía a su hermana la hiciera sentirse mejor… o por lo menos que se le olvidaran sus problemas con él.

Spike y Babs Seed también se toparon con el Dr. y Minuette de camino a Ponyville. La pareja de ponys iba a todo galope con rumbo al bosque Everfree.

-¿Qué les pasará a esos dos?- se cuestionó Spike.

-Ni idea…- Babs no parecía haber notado que la pregunta se la formulaba a sí mismo.

-Como sea. Vámonos, Babs.- nada de eso les daba buena espina.

Ya de regreso en Ponyville, tanto el dragón como su pareja empezaron a guardar la distancia entre ellos. No podían permitir que nadie (ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE) sospechara de su relación. Y tanto el Doctor como Minuette no contaban. Parecían tan alterados cuando pasaron junto a ellos, que seguramente ni los notaron.

Siguieron así por un buen rato. Nadie los molestaba, y ningún pony parecía notar el incómodo silencio que se había formado en torno a la joven pareja, hasta que…

-¿Spike, eres tú?- una voz familiar sonó detrás de ellos.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace tanto que no te veía que estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti.

Spike maldijo su suerte.

-Oh… Hola, Rarity.

Babs y Rarity ya se conocían de cuando ella visitó por primera vez la villa.

-¡Ho, hola Babs Seed!- le dice indiferente la unicornio. Inmediatamente Rarity centra su atención en Spike- Oh, mi querido Spikey-Wikey, ¡no sabes la falta que me haces en estos momentos!- dice, pasando su pesuña por la mejilla del dragón. Acto que encendió la alerta roja dentro de la mente de Babs.- SweetieBelle ha estado un poco deprimida últimamente, y me preguntaba- parpadea coquetamente para Spike y luego agrega- ¿si podrías ayudarme con algunos cuantos mandados? ¡Oh, mi caballero de brillante armadura!

Sabía que no podía resistirse. Él haría lo que fuera para complacerla, inclusive ser esclavo de su hermana menor.

La mirada de Babs iba de uno a otro con rapidez. Temía a la respuesta que pudiera dar su novio a la modista. Rarity era por mucho, una de las yeguas más hermosas de Ponyville, y esto la inquietaba un poco. Pero más inquietante aún era el hecho de que Spike se dejaba atrapar por sus encantos…

¡Oh, No! Era ella. "La otra pony". La chica de quien Spike estaba profundamente enamorado.

Babs empezó a alejarse lentamente al ver la reacción de Spike ante la insistencia de la unicornio blanca. ¿Y si todavía la seguía queriendo? Un amor como ese no pudo haber desaparecido en tan poco tiempo, ¿o sí?

"¡Di que no, di que no, di que no!" gritaba la potranca dentro de su mente.

Spike advirtió lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente se separó de Rairity.

-Lo siento, Rarity. Pero tengo mis propios asuntos que atender… Te veré luego.- Spike hace un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla a los ojos. Da la vuelta y se va caminando junto con Babs.- Ah, y saluda a SweetieBelle de mi parte.- dijo sin siquiera voltearla a ver.- Espero que se recupere pronto…

Se fue…

Rarity solo se quedó ahí parada, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Spikey…- ¿Acaso Spike la había… rechazado? ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Nunca antes él la había ignorado así, salvo por la vez en que, no haciendo caso a sus advertencias, decidió unirse a la migración de dragones. En aquella ocasión en que casi lo pierde a manos de los otros dragones, nunca creyó que se repetiría la historia. Además, la manera en que le habló… no fue muy amable, que se diga. Algo estaba pasando. Algo malo.

Ya habiendo llegado al castillo de Twilight, Babs no pudo contenerse más. Apenas y entraron en la fortaleza cuando la pony arremetió contra Spike.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CORRALES FUE ESO?! Spike, ¡me dijiste que ella ya no significaba para ti!

-Entonces… ¿Te diste cuenta?

-¡¿Qué si me di cuenta?! ¡SE VEÍA HASTA CANTERLOT, POR FAVOR!-no pudo evitar llorar.

-De veras lo siento.- esta vez, disculparse ya no bastaría. Spike le acababa de dar un duro golpe al corazón de la potranca. Una cosa es pensar de vez en cuando en Rarity, cosa que Babs le pasaba sin ningún problema. Y otra cosa totalmente diferente era eso que acababa de hacer.

Prácticamente, Spike la había "engañado" con la mirada. Supuso que era esto a lo que los ponys mayores llamaban "Infidelidad". Hasta hora, nunca había logrado entender del todo el significado de aquella palabra ¡Se sentía tan culpable!

Babs no paraba de llorar. No quería verlo a la cara. Mantenía los ojos serrados para evitar hacer contacto visual con Spike.

-Babs… Yo…- Spike le acarició la melena suavemente.

-¡SUELTAME!- ella aparta la mano de Spike con su casco, pero rápidamente se vio atrapada en un abrazo por parte del chico.

La cara de Babs estaba más roja de lo que nunca había estado. Era la primera vez que Spike la abrazaba a ella. Normalmente el solo devolvía el gesto. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso él…?

-Lo siento. Yo no quería…- no pudo terminar de hablar. Babs lo había callado con un beso, exactamente igual al que se dieron la primera vez… Apenas y se separaron, Babs frotó su mejilla con la de él (un gesto de afecto típico de un pony…).

-Está bien… ya pasó, Spike- Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse.

De camino a la Boutique Carrusel, Rarity no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

-Mi querido Spikey-Wikey… ¿Qué te pasó?- empezó a hablar para sí misma- Primero te desapareces durante varios días y no sé nada acerca de ti. Y ahora… ¿Acaso fue por algo que hice?- se dijo, mirando al cielo.- Twilight dijo que no me convenía verte. Que estabas muy ocupado, y que ya no podrías venir a ayudarme por un tiempo… Oh, ¡si tan solo no estuviera tan ocupada con este asunto de SweetieBelle…!

Y vaya que su plegaria fue escuchada, ya que la mismísima SweetieBelle alcanzó a escucharlo todo.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, pudo oír todo lo que decía su hermana hasta que entró a la Boutique. Una vez adentro, SweetieBelle pego su ojera a la puerta de su habitación para poder escuchar aún mejor.

Apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir algunas palabras entre tanto parloteo; entre ellas estaban los nombres de "Spike", "Babs Seed", e incluso "Twilight". De la nada, la voz de Rarity se empezó a aumentar de volumen. Por un momento pensó que era su hermana la que se acercaba a la puerta, pero luego descubrió que, en efecto, Rarity no se había movido en lo absoluto de su lugar.

Simplemente empezó a alzar la voz por el enojo y la rabia que le había provocado el ser rechazada así por el pequeño dragón. Ahora se podía escuchar fuerte y claro cada palabra que salía de la diseñadora.

-¿Raritiy?- no pudo evitar asomarse para ver qué pasaba allá abajo.

-… Y no solo eso ¡Ahora me dice que ya no tiene tiempo para mí, que está muy ocupado, bla, bla, bla!- se quejaba la unicornio mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para hornear el pastel.

SweetieBelle bajó las escaleras para hablar con ella, pero al llegar a la cocina, lo que halló no fue para nada bonito.

Rarity se encontraba parada frente al horno, con la mirada baja. No se había percatado de la presencia de la pequeña potranca al entrar en la cocina.

-¿Fue por algo que hice, acaso?- volvía a hablar sola- ¿Por qué si Twilight me dijo que Spike ya no tenía tiempo para mí, él sí que tiene tiempo para estar con esa… esa…?- SweetieBelle no la alcanzó a comprender la siguiente palabra.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE TODAVÍA TENGAZ EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR!- Rarity se exaltó al escuchar a su pequeña hermana gritarle de esa manera. Pero lo que la sorprendió aún más, fue el hecho de que SweetieBelle haya salido de su cuarto al fin.

-¡SweetieBelle! E… ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Sí, lo alcancé a escuchar TODO. Y no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida como para no darte cuenta de lo que está pasando hasta ahora.- le reclamó Sweetie.

-¿Perdón? Pero no creo entender lo que dices.- contestó Rarity, obviamente ofendida.

-¡WAHHH! Es increíble que seas tan estúpida, Rarity. ¿O es que tengo que deletreártelo para que lo captes?- estaba furiosa. Tomó aire para luego proceder.- ¡SI SPIKE YA NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA TI, Y SE LA PASA SIEMPRE CON BABS SEED, ES PORQUE ELLA AHORA ES SU NOVIA!- SweetieBelle ya no podía contener las lágrimas al decir esto último.

Rarity se quedó en silencio una vez más…

-…

-¿Qué… acabas de decir?

-Lo que oíste.- le contesta la hermana menor con desdén.

-Es extraño… por un momento me pareció oírte decir que MI SPIKEY-WIKEY y esa niña estaban saliendo- Rarity soltó una risa nerviosa, convencida de todo era una broma… Pero el alivio no duró nada, ya que en cuanto vio la expresión de seriedad en la cara de su hermanita, la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo poco a poco…

-¡No…! ¡No puede ser posible! MI Spikey-wikey no debería….

-¡Claro que es posible!

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-¡No lo sé! Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a un espejo ¡Solo así podrás ver la razón del porqué Spike se alejó de ti para refugiarse con Babs!

-¿Estás insinuando que yo soy la causante, SweetieBelle?

-No… ¡Que va! Seguramente él nunca se hartaría de cómo lo tratas. Nunca se cansaría de ser tu esclavo y ayudante incondicional ¡Y del que siempre abusas!- Hizo énfasis en "abusar" para que Rarity lograra comprender la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo, SweetieBelle? Yo nunca he abusado de la generosidad de Spike.- Rarity alzó la voz para poder imponerse ante su hermana.

Pero esto no sirvió de nada, ya que la pequeña pony salió corriendo de casa en dirección al castillo de Twilight. Rarity salió disparada tras ella, pero de alguna manera la había perdido de vista. No sabía a donde había podido ir esa niña, así que decidió regresar a la Boutique, y esperar a que SweetieBelle volviera.

"¿Será cierto lo que dice ella?" no paraba de hacerse esa pregunta, angustiada. "Oh, mi querido Spikey…"

Por fin SweetieBella había llegado al castillo de la princesa Twilight, y estaba más nerviosa que nunca al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer… ¡No permitiría que Babs le quitara a Spike! ¡No sin haber peleado antes! Tocó a la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una pony que, si bien la conocía, no esperaba verla en Ponyville.

-p… ¡Princesa Cadence!- exclamó.

-Oh… yo te recuerdo… estuviste en mi boda con Shining Armor. Eres la hermana de Rarity ¿cierto?

-Cierto…- en ese momento, lo que menos quería era que le recordaran a su hermana… ¡Esa grandísima idiota!

Ya una vez dentro del castillo, la princesa llevó a Sweetie hasta donde se encontraban Spike y Babs Seed. Se hallaban en un balcón, platicando tan animosamente, que SweetieBelle decidió que lo mejor sería no interrumpir.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Yo no te pedí eso?- le pregunta SweetieBelle, confundida.

-Yo soy la princesa del amor. Puedo hacer que los ponys se enamoren con solo usar mi magia… pero también tengo el don de ver dentro de los corazones de los ponys y conocer sus más íntimos deseos.

-¡Igual que Luna!

-Algo así.- concluyó la princesa…- Te dejaré para que hables con él.

Acto seguido, la princesa se fue por donde habían venido.

SweetieBelle miró una vez más a la pareja, tomó aire, y se armó de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Hola Spike. Hola Babs.- dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-¡¿SweetieBelle?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?... según sé, tu…

-ESTABA deprimida, Spike. Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor- mentira.

-Pues… me alegro por ti.- comentó el dragón.

SweetieBelle miró a Babs para pedirle que los dejara solos, a ella y a Spike.

Babs Seed dio un pequeño vistazo a Spike, quien le decía con la mirada que se fuera, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Justo en el momento en que ella los hubo dejado a solas, SweetieBelle miró a Spike a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Por su parte, Babs no confiaba lo suficiente como para dejarlos solos de verdad. Simplemente simuló que se había ido para poder escuchar lo que fuera que la unicornio tuviera que decir.

-… Spike- comenzó a hablar.

-Dime.- el dragón no parecía notar nada extraño en la pony.

Ambos seguían sonriendo. Y a Sweetie le empezaba a costar trabajo el respirar. Bajó la mirada al piso, y cambio su expresión por una que dejaba entrever su tristeza. Posó su cabeza en el pecho del dragón, quien inmediatamente pasó de alegre a preocupado.

-SweetieBelle. ¿Qué tienes?- no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Spike… yo…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, así que fue directo al grano- ¡YO TE AMO!

Se escuchó un eco por todo el pasillo. Spike se había quedado petrificado. Y Babs… ella solo quería salir allí y golpear a SweetieBelle con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo. Esperaría a ver la reacción de su novio. Quería confiar en él. Aunque, después de lo que pasó esa misma tarde, esto le costaría un poco más de trabajo.

-Que tu… ¿Qué?- creía que le estaba fallando el oído. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle su amiga.

-¿De verdad tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Te amo! Punto final. No necesito decir nada más- decía con su cabeza aún recargada en el cuerpo del dragón.- Solo… quería hacértelo saber, Spike.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora?- Según él, tanto AppleBloom como las demás miembros de CMC, sabían de su relación con Babs.

-…

-Oye, SweetieBelle, ¿me oyes?

-Lo hice porque no quería perderte, Spike- le contestó en un tono apenas audible.

Spike se percató de que la pony en efecto estaba llorando. Y justo cuando se disponía a consolarla, Babs interrumpió.

-Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?- la pony terrestre se acercó a ellos y, empujando a SweetieBelle, se interpuso entre ella y el dragón- Spike es mío ahora. Y ni tú, ni tu tonta hermana pueden cambiar eso.

Tanto Spike como SweetieBelle se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Pero ninguno dijo ni una palabra al respecto. Ambos sabían que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Lo siento, SweetieBelle- le dijo Spike desde atrás de donde se encontraba la pony.

-No Spike… Yo lo siento- SweetieBelle bajó la cabeza, en señal de derrota.

Babs miró una última vez a su antigua amiga para decirle: "Perdiste tu oportunidad".

Rápidamente Babs empezó a empujar a Spike para alejarlo lo más posiblemente de SweetieBelle. A los pocos segundos, Spike cedió ante la insistencia de su novia, dejando sola a la pequeña unicornio en el balcón.

Se quedó ahí durante un buen rato, hasta que se puso el sol. Es en ese momento en que decide volver a casa. La habían derrotado. Si en algún momento llegó a tener una oportunidad con el dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight, esta se había evaporado por completo.

"Adiós… mi querido Spikey-Wikey".

Mientras tanto, Rarity se encontraba en la Boutique, viéndose en el espejo, junto con el rubí de fuego que le había regalado Spike la semana antes de su cumpleaños.

Recordó lo que le dijo Spike mientras caían hacía lo que parecía una muerte segura. "Rarity… siempre te he quer…" le dijo el dragón en aquel entonces.

-Spike… mi querido Spikey…- decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Acariciando la gema con su casco.

 _Continuará…_

 **Ya sé que este cap se alargó demasiado. Es solo que estaba inspirado. (n_n)**

 **Y por si se lo preguntan… ¡NO! SweetieBelle no se ha rendido aún. Así que esperen a ver qué pasará después. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


	4. Regalo

**Nota:**

 **¡Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de esta historia! Espero que la estén disfrutando tanto como yo.**

 **Al parecer a muchos les gustó la inclusión de Cadence en la trama. Eso me alegra.** **Les aviso que su participación será crucial, tanto para el desarrollo, como para el desenlace de esta historia. Y sobre el Dr. Whooves y Derpy… ¿De verdad necesito decirlo? Bueno. Ya se darán una idea de lo que pasó realmente en el bosque Everferee. Pero les aseguro que esto no es más que la punta de Iceberg. Aún falta más por explicar.**

 **Una vez dicho esto. Los dejó con el capítulo 4… Gracias por el apoyo.**

 _Cap. 4 El regalo._

-Depry, ¿Qué te pasó?- Spike le cuestiona a la pegaso.

Hace relativamente poco que Spike y Derpy se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Todo esto debido a que ella había encontrado (váyase a saber dónde) una jema extraña la cual se rumoraba tenía un sabor esquicito y, por suerte, su valor monetario no era tan alto ya que nadie la consideraba atractiva por su forma tan extravagante. Derpy le entregó esta joya al dragón a cambio de que este le preparara algunos muffins.

Desde entonces, ambos empezaron a verse y a hablar de lo parecidas que eran sus labores: Derpy como la cartera de Ponyville, y Spike como mensajero de las princesas.

Pero, ultimadamente Derpy había estado un poco ausente, y ahora que por fin aparecía, lo hacía con un ala fracturada y varios moretones que, aunque había tratado de ocultar, eran tan evidentes como su… "problema de la vista".

-No quiero hablar de eso, Spike- parecía bastante deprimida, y sus ojos reflejaban la culpa que la carcomía…

Se encontraban almorzando en el restaurant de siempre, donde comúnmente se veían para charlar… pero hoy el ambiente a su alrededor se había tornado un tanto incómodo.

-Y… Oí que ya tienes novia- dijo Derpy, ansiosa por cambiar el tema de la conversación- ¿Quién es? ¿Es Rarity? ¡¿Por fin te le declaraste?!

-No… No es ella- Spike desvió la mirada. Obviamente la pony pegaso acababa de tocar un tema bastante delicado, por lo cual solo se disculpó con el dragón. Después se hizo el silencio entre ellos nuevamente…

-¡Derpy!- a lo lejos la llamaba el Dr. Whooves, quien dicho sea de paso, también lucía algunos vendajes y moretones en las patas y hocico. Aunque nada que pudiera dejar una marca a largo plazo. Derpy se despidió de Spike y se apresuró hasta llegar al lado del corcel, quien la recibió frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

Una vez que se fueron, Spike no pudo evitar preguntarse qué les habría pasado a ese par, así como a Minuette, la dentista del pueblo. El día anterior los había visto tan enérgicos, galopando a toda velocidad hacía el bosque Everfree… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó allá? ¿Por qué Derpy parecía tan deprimida?

Como sea. De nada serviría quedarse ahí sentado como un idiota. Si Derpy no quería hablar sobre eso, no la obligaría. Pero eso no hacía que su preocupación disminuyera.

Ya habiendo regresado a la granja para encontrarse con Babs, Spike se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a SweetieBelle junto con Scoot y AppleBloom. Ninguna de las CMC estaba enterada de lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer en el castillo… Y mucho menos, sabían algo acerca de lo que sentía la unicornio hacia él.

-Hola chicas. ¿A dónde se dirigen esta vez?

-Vamos a ver a la señorita Cheerilee para que nos cuente la historia de cómo obtuvo su Cute Mark.- le contesta AppleBloom, llena de entusiasmo.

-Ahh… ya veo.- Spike trataba de no mirar SweetieBelle, quien hacía lo mismo. Lo que pasó entre ellos podía afectar seriamente la relación entre las CMC y Spike. Y ya ni hablar de lo que podría pasar si AppleBloom se entera de que su mejor amiga y su prima favorita habían tenido una disputa como esa.

-Oye, Spike- Scootaloo caminó lentamente al dragón y lo acercó con su pata- ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó ayer?

-¿Qué?- Scoot comenzó a sonreír siniestramente.

-Oh, nada importante.- decía mientras se miraba la otra pesuña- solo que el Doctor Whooves y Minuette encontraron algo llamado "Rubí de Fuego" al adentrarse en el bosque Everfree.

Los ojos de Spike brillaron con solo escuchar ese nombre. Se relamió los labios al tratar de imaginar el sabor que tendría aquella suculenta joya.

-¿Y…?- trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero era inútil. Scootaloo ya lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Pues,- continuó hablando la pegaso- resulta que, en honor a nuestros… "héroes" (o sea, el Dr. y Minuette), la alcaldesa organizará una subasta en donde el ganador podrá quedarse con la pierda.

-¿Héroes?- preguntó Spike.

-Ni idea, así los llamó ella.- se defendió Scootaloo.

-Y… ¿por qué esto debería de importarme?- Spike soltó una risa nerviosa a la vez que se alejaba de las potrancas.

-¡Pues, obvio! Eres un dragón. ¡Comes diamantes, esmeraldas, y cualquier clase de piedra preciosa, Spike!- le dice AppleBloom.- ¿A quién le podría interesar este asunto más que a ti? Puedes entrar en la subasta y ganarte la gema que tanto anhelabas comer el año pasado en tu cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?

-C… cierto.

Y vaya que lo recordaba. Apenas y había probado aquel manjar antes de entregárselo a Rarity… De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Rarity aún conservaría la joya? Era muy probable, ya que ella amaba las piedras preciosas casi tanto como él.

Como sea. Ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en ello.

Las CMC se despidieron de Spike y emprendieron su camino rumbo a la casa de su maestra. Pero justo antes de alejarse lo suficiente, SweetieBelle volteó una última vez para observar a su amado dirigirse a su encuentro con Babs Seed… La sorpresa que se llevó fue tal, que no pudo más que quedarse ahí parada, contemplándole.

Spike la estaba mirando. El pequeño dragón la veía alejarse por el rabillo del ojo, y al notar que ella también lo estaba viendo, no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. Ambos se quedaron así por lo que parecieron minutos, hasta que, al darse cuenta de la situación, desviaron la mirada, avergonzados.

Se fueron alejando más y más, hasta que ya no se alcanzaba a ver más que el camino atrás de ellos.

Sin duda, la confesión de SweetieBelle había sembrado la duda dentro de la cabeza de Spike. ¿De verdad SweetieBelle había estado enamorada de él todo este tiempo?… Pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Él y Babs Seed eran novios y nada de lo que ella o Rarity hagan cambiaría las cosas. Solo… debía procurarse de que no ocurriera otro desliz como el de ayer.

-¿Y… que tal se ve?- Cadence le había pedido Rarity que le confeccionara un vestido para una reunión importante que se llevaría a cabo en Canterlot dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Quería dar una buena impresión, ya que los invitados serían embajadores de una nación vecina. Se trataba de un evento muy importante y no quería dejar nada a la suerte.

-…

-¿Rariry?- pregunta Twilight a la modista, quien no dejaba de admirar su imagen en el espejo.

-…

-¿Le pasa algo?- Cadence estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-No lo sé…

El vestido que Rarity le había hecho a la princesa era poco menos que asombroso. Con una combinación de rosa claro y blanco que resaltaban su cabello. Y encajes de color dorado que hacían juego con sus cascos… sin duda uno de sus mejores trabajos hasta ahora.

Aunque a decir verdad, a la unicornio no parecía importarle la opinión de Cadence, ni tampoco el vestido.

-Spikey-Wikey- Estaba completamente ida. No hacía caso a lo que le decían las princesas. Solo estaba ahí, mirándose en el espejo, acariciando aquel rubí de fuego que le entregó Spike como símbolo de su amor.

-Como sea- se quejó Twilight,- vámonos, Cadence, tenemos que ir a supervisar la subasta que organizó la alcaldesa.

Rarity solo se quedó ahí parada. Hablándole a su reflejo.

-Spike…- repetía por enésima vez.

Cadence la miró una última vez. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta dijo, en un susurro "Lástima… con lo bien que iban las cosas hasta ahora".

Mientras esto pasaba, Spike y Babs llegaban al quiosco, donde se encontraban reunidos casi todos los ponys del pueblo.

-Mis queridos ciudadanos,- alcanzó a decir la alcaldesa entre tanto balbuceo. Esta se encontraba parada detrás de un podio, con el Dr. y Minuette a un lado. Una vez que todos le prestaron su atención, prosiguió- Como todos ustedes seguramente ya saben, la tarde de ayer nuestro buen amigo, el Dr. Whooves, tuvo el coraje de adentrarse en lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree para recuperar una valiosa colección de joyas que le pertenecieron a un temible dragón que estuvo a punto de…- la alcaldesa de Ponyville se vio interrumpida por el propio Doctor Whooves, quien al parecer le decía que se saltara esa parte para ir directo al grano.- Ejem… bueno, eso ya no importa. El asunto aquí es que, entre tantas jemas que encontró el Doctor, hay una que sobresale del resto. Se trata de un rubí de fuego. Bastante escaso y difícil de conseguir.

Una vez dicho esto, la yegua dio la señal a Caramel de que quitara la manta que cubría al rubí.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante obra maestra de la naturaleza expuesta ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera Spike se esperaba que todos reaccionaran de esa manera.

Pero algo llamó la atención del dragón. Aún más de lo que lo había hecho aquel apetitoso manjar.

Era Babs. Quería aquella joya. No dejaba de mirarla. Aun siendo una Manehattaniense, jamás había visto semejante tesoro, no en persona. Lo quería, al igual que casi todos ahí. Y Spike se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente.

-Oye… ¿Babs? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pasaba su mano frente a la cara de la pony, quien recobró la compostura al instante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, apenas y recordando donde estaba.

-¿No me irás a decir que tu…?

-¿Qué yo… que?

-Tú también la quieres… ¿no es así? La jema.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú la quieres, Spike?- todos los ponys se asustaron al escuchar el nombre de Spike. Sabían perfectamente que era lo que él quería: ¡COMERSE EL RUBÍ! Eso sería un desperdicio, sin lugar a duda. Todos se le quedaron viendo con unos ojos que dejaban entrever su miedo. Si Spike se quedaba con el rubí…

-Y bien, sin más que agregar…- la alcaldesa dio inicio a la subasta. Las ofertas iban desde 100 bits hasta cifras que alcanzaban los 5 dígitos.

Obviamente nadie tenía tanto dinero, pero todo sea porque aquel tesoro no callera en las escamosas manos del dragón.

Al igual que todos, Spike tenía una paleta con un número en ella. Pero por más que la alzara, no lograba captar la atención de la alcaldesa, cuya mirada iba de un pony a otro, sin saber qué hacer ante tan caótica situación.

-¡15,000 bits!- gritó Lyra,

-¡17,000!- fue la respuesta por parte de Pinkie Pie ¡¿para qué necesitaba ella un rubí de fuego?! Nunca había sido alguien que gustara de piedras preciosas.

-¡20,000!- Spike no reconoció la voz.

-¡30,000!

-¡35,000!

La cifra iba aumentando a cada segundo. Necesitaría vender toda su colección de joyas para pagarlo.

-¡50,000!- esta vez, Spike sí que reconoció la voz. Era Rainbow Dash, quien pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó todo ese alboroto que se había formado en torno al rubí.

-¿De verdad tienes esa cantidad?- le pregunta la alcaldesa.

-No.- contesta, un tanto altanera- pero dudo mucho que cualquiera de los aquí presentes cuente con dichas sumas de dinero ¿o sí?

Todos bajaron la vista, avergonzados.

-Lo sospeché.- se burló la pegaso- Además, creo que nuestro pequeño amigo Spike se merece más que nadie dicho tesoro.- al decir esto, RD abrazó al dragón, provocando que Babs Seed se sintiera un tanto inquieta.

-¡Pero se la comerá! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los dragones!- comentó un pony al fondo.

-¡Claro que no!- le reclama Rainbow Dash.

-Spike… ¿Cuánto ofreces tu por la joya?- le pregunta la alcaldesa.

-…

-¿Y bien?

Silencio…

-Bien, si no vas a decir nada, entonces…

-¡100,000,000 DE BITS!- gritó, al fin.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esto.

-¡Spike!- dijo la pony, con asombro.- ¿De verdad tienes esa cifra?

-…

-¡Contéstame!

-Yo…- vaciló por un momento.- Si la tengo. Pero no en Bits. Haciendo cálculos, creo que eso es exactamente lo que vale mi colección de joyas.

Nadie podía creerlo. Un dragón ofreciendo toda su fortuna… ¿por qué? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tramaba?

-Pues…- empezó a decir finalmente la alcaldesa- Si eso es cierto, Spike… tal vez deberías considerarlo un poco mejor. ¿No crees?

Spike miró a Babs Seed. Ella quería aquella jema. No sabía con exactitud cuánto, pero, de ser así, valdría la pena dejar de lado todos sus "dulces" de lado solo por hacerla feliz.

Rainbow Dash hizo una mueca de asco al ver esto. A ella no le gustaban esa clase de cursilerías. Tal vez era porque nunca antes se había enamorado, pero le parecían lo más tonto que podía haber en el mundo.

Una vez acabado el asunto, todos los ponys volvieron a sus vidas normales. Algunos aún temían lo que pudiera pasar con el rubí. Pero…

-¡Espera! ¿Ibas a comerte eso?- Babs sabía que los dragones como Spike se alimentaban de piedras preciosas. Así que no podía creer que él de deshiciera de todas las que tenía a cambio de una que, para colmo, no era para él.

-Si… verás, Babs, significaría más para mí verte feliz, que comerla yo solo.- dijo, citando las palabras que le había dicho a Rarity el año pasado, cuando le hizo entrega de un rubí bastante parecido a este.

Al recordar esto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Apenas y podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Por más que ella fuese su novia, no había razón alguna para darle la joya en vez de quedársela para él mismo.

Pero necesitaba probarse nuevamente. Probarse que ahora Rarity ya no significaba nada para él… ¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que esta?

Al ver lo que estaba pasando, muchos ponys que aún seguían en el lugar, miraron con ternura a la pareja y exclamaron un "Awwwww…" al unísono.

Ya no era un secreto. Pero al parecer, ya no les importaba. Ahora que todo Ponyville sabía de su relación, ya no tendrían que ir a las afueras del pueblo para tener una cita normal.

-Parece que nos descubrieron.- rio Spike.

-¿Te incomoda?

-¡Claro que no!

Acto seguido, frotaron sus mejillas, a lo que Rainbow Dash respondió con un "quiero vomitar".

Lo que no sabían era que había alguien más observándolos… Rarity había presenciado toda la escena.

Estaba paralizada. Spike no solo le había entregado la misma gema a Babs Seed, sino que también le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que a ella cuando se lo regaló. Sentía que le aplastaban el corazón.

Justo ese día había tomado la decisión de hablar seriamente con Spike. Y ahora…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi querido Spikey-Wikey jamás me haría eso…!- trataba de convencerse a sí misma.- El nunca… NUNCA me traicionaría así…

Sintió como le hervía la sangre. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a cada segundo, y prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas por la furia que le provocaba tal panorama.

Y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando se vio interrumpida por Twilight, quien la atrajo con su magia hasta donde se encontraban ella y la princesa Cadence.

-Rarity ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunta Twilight, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada.- trató de disimular, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-No me mientas Rarity. Más te vale no hacer absolutamente nada para arruinar el primer noviazgo de Spike.- Los ojos de Twilight ardían en llamas. Era obvio que no permitiría nada que pudiera estropear la relación entre Spike y Babs Seed.

-Cadence me explicó lo que está pasando, y créeme que si te atreves a hacer algo, por más mínimo que sea, y…- el cuerno de Twi se iluminó de manera amenazante.- Eres mi amiga, y te quiero, Rarity. Pero Spike es como un hermano para mí, así que no te dejaré que lo eches todo a perder tan fácilmente.

Rarity asintió, temerosa.

Inmediatamente, Twilight se fue para felicitar a la joven pareja mientras que Cadence se quedaba al lado de la unicornio.

-Ese chico…- comenzó a hablar, sin separar la vista del dragón, quien no advertía la presencia de su amiga- de veras te quería. Y puedes apostar a que aún lo sigue haciendo, aunque en menor medida… Tú lo arruinaste. Y aunque en parte también fue su culpar al no hablarte directamente acerca de sus sentimientos… tú nunca lo apreciaste como era debido. Lástima- suspiró la princesa- hubieran sido una linda pareja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio.

La princesa se alejó para reunirse con su cuñada, no sin antes decir: "Una cosa más… No seas tan ruda con tu hermana. Ella está igual de confundida que tú."

Se fue.

Rarity regresó a la Boutique para pensar en lo que le habían dicho las princesas. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-Twilight dice que no debo interferir… ¡¿Pero ella que va a saber del amor?! Es una nerd. Los únicos hombres a los que ha abrazado son su padre y su hermano. ¡Ella nunca se ha enamorado, no tiene derecho a hablarme así!

Se detuvo para admirarse una vez más en el espejo…

-Babs no podrá quedarse aquí para siempre. En algún momento tendrá que regresar a Manehattan.- empezó a sonreír- Solo debo esperar a que se vaya, ¡y asunto arreglado! Después de todo, las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan…

Spike le pertenecía. Era suyo por derecho de antigüedad. O al menos así lo veía ella. Una vez que Babs haya regresado a Manehattan…

-¡ESPERA!- se dijo a si misma.- ¿Qué me habrá querido decir la princesa Cadence con que SweetieBelle está "igual de confundida que yo"?- poco a poco, fue atando cabos- ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Acaso ella…?

Mientras tanto, en casa de la señorita Cheerilee.

-…Y fue así como estos pequeños aparecieron.- las CMC la escuchaban atentamente mientras acababa de contar su relato, cuando de repente se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Oh… ¿ya llegó? ¿Tan pronto?- parecía nerviosa. No quería que las niñas vieran que tendría una cita romántica al fin. Pero mucho menos quería que vieran con quien sería su cita.

-¿Pasa algo, señorita Cheerilee?- AppleBloom no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, hasta que SweetieBelle abrió la puerta solo para ver que se trataba del hermano de AppleBloom, Big Macintosh.

-¡¿HERMANO?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿AppleBloom? Creí que ya te habías ido.

-A ver. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta un tanto molesta Scootaloo.

-Sí. ¿Acaso ustedes dos están…?- SweetieBelle miró el ramo de flores que Big Mac llevaba consigo. Todo se hizo evidente en un segundo.

-¡Pero creí que la poción de amor ya no tenía ningún efecto en ustedes!- les reclamó AppleBloom, asustada.

-Tranquilas, niñas. Big mac y yo solo iremos a ver una película. Nada más- trató de calmarlas. Ninguna daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. De verdad habían logrado emparejar a su profesora con el hermano de AppleBloom.

-Bueno chicas… ¡creo que ya es hora de irnos!- dijo AppleBloom señalando el reloj. Estaba notoriamente feliz por la noticia. Al igual que sus compañeras.

-Tienes razón… deberíamos irnos ya. No queremos que la señorita Cheerilee y Big Macintosh lleguen tarde a la función de cine- decía Scoot, entre risas.

Ya habiendo dejado a solas a la pareja de ponys, y habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, las CMC no pudieron aguantar más las ganas de gritar de la alegría.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡POR FIN LA SEÑORITA CHEERILEE Y BIG MAC SON NOVIOS!- AppleBloom apenas y podía contener su entusiasmo.

-Y lo mejor es que no tuvimos nada que ver en esto- le contesta Scootaloo- ¡Al parecer todo aquel lio con la pócima/veneno de amor no fue en vano!

Al escuchar esto, la sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco de la cara de SweetieBelle.

"Una poción… ¡CLARO!" pensó. Su sonrisa ahora era mucho más brillante que antes.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Puedes creerlo, SweetieBelle…? ¿Eh?- al no recibir respuesta, la pequeña pegaso se alarmó, en especial al sentir como la unicornio le había arrancado una pluma justo antes de salir disparada con dirección a quien-sabe-donde.- ¡AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?

Pero era demasiado tarde. La pequeña pony ya se había ido.

-¿Y ahora a esta que le picó?

-…

-¿AppleBloom?

-… Scoot…

-Dime.

-¿Tu recuerdas… cuales eran los ingredientes para la pócima del amor?- le dijo, con un tono de preocupación.

-Espera. ¿Qué tratas de…?- los ojos de Scootaloo se abrieron como nunca al captar lo que la pony terrenal estaba insinuando.- ¡Oh, no! ¿No creerás que ella…?

-Oh, si…

"Debo hacerlo. ¡PUEDO HACERLO!- pensaba la unicornio mientras corría, con la pluma en la boca- me di por vencida demasiado pronto. Spike… ¡esta vez, seguro que me elegirá a mí!"

Nuevamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

No dejaría que Babs le ganará el corazón de Spike tan fácilmente. Ahora ella tenía un plan.

"Solo espera, Spike… todavía no me he rendido."

 _Continuará…_


	5. Spike

**Nota:**

 **YA ESTAMOS A LA MITAD!**

 **¡Así es! Esta serie solo constará de 10 episodios, más un epílogo. Una vez terminada, iré directo a la historia del Doctor y Derpy. Y con respecto a Rainbow… Puede que tenga que hacer un cambio, y darle a ella más participación al final (yo sé lo que les digo). Aún no estoy muy seguro…**

 **¡Paciencia, amigos! Que lo mejor está por venir. La prueba final para Spike y Babs se acerca.**

 **¡Una vez más, gracias por leerlo! (n_n)**

 _Cap. 5 Spike._

Galopando a toda velocidad, las dos CMC van en busca de su compañera. Lo que sea que SweetieBelle estuviese tramando, no debía ser nada bueno.

-¿La ves por alguna parte, Scootaloo?

-¡Negativo! ¡¿En dónde se habrá escondido esa unicornio?!

-¡No lo sé!- dijo angustiada, AppleBloom.

Ambas corrían tanto como sus patas se los permitían. Hace rato que le habían perdido la pista a su amiga, quien al parecer planeaba algo.

Llegaron a la Boutique Carrusel, pero ni rastro de ella.

Llegaron a Sugar Cube Corner, y nada.

Incluso tuvieron que preguntarle a Discord y Flutterhy si la habían visto. ¡Nada otra vez!

¡Esa pony era tan escurridiza como Pinkie Pie!

-¡Estoy exhausta, AppleBloom! Ya no puedo… seguir- decía entre jadeos.

-Yo también. Hay que pedir la ayuda de algún pegaso- "uno que sí pueda volar" pensó AppleBloom- para que la busque desde el aire.

-Buena idea. Pero ¿a quién le pediremos ayuda?

-No lo sé…- ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del pueblo. Debían regresar, y rápido, antes de que pase lo que ellas sospechaban.

Mientras ellas regresaban al pueblo, SweetieBelle había conseguido llegar hasta la parte más cercana a Cloudsdale para ver si lograba llamar la atención de algún pegaso. Pero estos volaban tan alto que no atendían su llamado. Pasaron casi 20 minutos y ninguno había notado la presencia de la pequeña unicornio que les gritaba desde la cima de una colina.

-¡¿ALGUIEN ME OYE?! ¡RESPONDAN!- a este paso se quedaría afónica.

Siguió así durante cinco minutos más hasta que una voz familiar la llamó desde la nube más cercana.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Es peligroso!- Era nada menos que la mismísima Spitfire, la capitana de los Wonderbolts.- Oye… ¡Yo te conozco! Fuiste una de las abanderadas de Ponyvile en los Juegos de Equestria ¿No?

-¡SPITFIRE!- gritó de alegría al ver a semejante atleta frente a ella.- Necesito tu ayuda- le mostró un frasco vacío el cual llevaba consigo- ¿Puedes bajar un trozo de nube y meterlo en este frasco? Como verás, yo no puedo hacerlo… ya que no soy una pegaso como tú.

-¡Ha! Eso puedo verlo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré.- acto seguido, regresó a su nube para poder arrancarle un trocito que pudiera caber en el contenedor.

Una vez guardada la nube, Spitfire le preguntó el porqué de tanto alboroto.

-Ah… nada importante.- decía mientras guardaba la nube en su mochila.- En fin. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Se fue con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Spitfire empezó a elucubrar.

"¿Para qué necesitaría un pedazo de nube?" pensó.

Ahora que SweetieBelle tenía ya dos de los tres ingredientes necesarios para la pócima, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

Para concluir la jornada, Twilight llevaría a Spike y a Babs a cenar al castillo junto con ella y la princesa Cadence.

Para hacerlo aún más formal, invitó a AppleJack y a AppleBloom, quien mostraba signos de preocupación.

No había un motivo real para celebrar, salvo por el hecho de que Cadence le insistió en que llevara a cabo dicha reunión lo antes posible.

La razón por la cual la princesa aún permanecía en el pueblo, era porque ella sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Había visto las intenciones de Rarity y SweetieBelle, y quería hacer todo lo posible porque Spike y Babs Seed permanecieran unidos.

Antes de la reunión. Babs y Spike dieron un pequeño paseo por los huertos de manzana de la familia Apple. Ella llevaba puesto un collar que le había fabricado Twilight con el rubí de fuego. Era bastante parecido al que tenía Rarity, salvo porque este tenía su nombre gravado a un lado.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Luego de aquel gesto de Spike hacia Babs al regalarle la joya, los sentimientos que ella sentía por él se hicieron más fuertes que nunca. Spike había hecho ya demasiado por ella en estos días. Debía de haber alguna manera de compensarle por todo lo que le había dado, pero ¿qué?

Spike apenas volteaba a verla. Se sentía un tanto extraño desde que le dijo aquellas palabras.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho. Trataba de convencerse de que era lo correcto, pero cada vez que lo recordaba…

En el interior de Spike se estaba llevando a cabo una feroz batalla. Por un lado, estaba la parte de él que aún ama a Rarity. Por otro lado, está la que trata de convencerlo de que lo mejor era estar al lado de Babs pues, esta última había resultado ser una gran amiga para él. Pero había otro bando. Una parte del dragón que no dejaba de pensar en "cierta unicornio".

-Spike…

-…

-¿Me oyes?

-¿Eh?

Babs se paró delante de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo en el que la tenía preocupada. El hecho de que entregara todas sus jemas a cambio de su regalo la hacía sentir tan culpable, que pensó que tal vez ella no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Spike había hecho de todo para complacerla, y ella… ¿Que le ha dado ella a Spike hasta ahora?

¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Vaya que se sentía mal por ello.

-¿Babs? ¿Qué te pasa?- la pony había comenzado a llorar.

-…

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?

-… - Babs desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pa…?- antes de terminar la pregunta, Babs puso nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho del dragón.

-Perdón.

-¿Que te… perdone? ¿De qué me hablas?

-De esto.- dijo, señalando el rubí.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso? Ya te dije que no importa…

-¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!- Spike no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la pony.- ¡Desde que llegué a Ponyville no has hecho más que darme obsequios, y de gastar todo tu dinero en mí! Has sido tan bueno con migo desde el primer día que…

-"Que…"- Spike creía entender lo que ella quería decirle.

-Siento que no he hecho nada por ti desde que comenzamos a salir. Que solo te he causado molestias desde que llegué al pueblo. Yo… Has hecho tanto por mí, que siento que debería compensártelo de alguna manera.

-Oh, vaya… - Spike tomó el casco de Babs entre sus manos.- No tienes que hacer nada ¿sabes? De hecho, ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí. Nunca antes alguien había demostrado tanto interés por mí desde que llegué al pueblo (excepto por Fluttershy) y por si fuera poco, tú me hiciste darme cuenta de lo mal que la pasaba junto a Rarity… Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora no es nada. Además ¿Cómo crees que conseguí esas joyas? No tienes que preocuparte, ya que puedo encontrar más cuando yo quiera… Y tampoco es como si mi dieta consistiera únicamente de piedras preciosas. Puedo comer cualquier otra cosa mientras tanto- se acerca más a ella para darle un beso en la frente.- ¿Entiendes? Ya no te lamentes más por ello ¿quieres?

Babs solo sonrió.

-Y sobre la joya… Si tanto te interesa puedes devolvérmela cuando gustes.- le dice, a modo de broma.

-¡Pues ahora ya no!- se rió Babs Seed.

Entre risas y chistes regresaron a la granja para luego poder ir a la cena en el castillo.

Sin duda, algo estaba naciendo dentro de Spike. Le había empezado a agradar la idea de tener una novia que no fuera Rarity. A cada rato se sentía más a gusto estando junto a Babs. A pesar de su pasado como brabucona (se enteró de esto de la voz de AppleJack) ella había resultado ser una niña bastante linda y amable. Tenía sus momentos en los que su naturaleza "Tsundere" salía a relucir, pero eso le gustaba.

A Spike le gustaba estar con ella. (O más bien, a él le gustaba ella también).

Ya habiendo recolectado todos los ingredientes para la poción de amor. SweetieBelle decide que lo mejor sería esperar a que Spike estuviera desprevenido para dársela. Además, no podía llevar a cabo su plan con Babs Seed rondando por ahí.

O mejor aún, necesitaría que alguien más le llevara la pócima a Spike. Pero para que el plan funcione, necesitará también que la primera pony a quien el vea luego de tomar el brebaje sea a ella.

¿Pero cómo lo lograría? No hay manera de que pueda acercársele sin que ni él ni Babs sospechen de nada… O tal vez si la hay.

Mientras SweetieBelle seguía planeando su estrategia, la cena en el castillo de la princesa Twilight había comenzado.

-Sigo sin creer que mi pequeña prima y Spike sean novios- le dice AppleJack a Twilight.

-Ni yo. Aunque, el que Babs Seed haya llegado al pueblo me pareció demasiado oportuno.

-¿A qué te refieres, Twilight?

La pareja se encontraba cenando al lado de Twilight, a su izquierda. A su derecha estaba sentada la princesa Cadence, junto a ella estaba AppleJack, seguida de AppleBloom, quien parecía un tanto nerviosa.

-Ay ¡vamos, AppleJack! Tú sabes a que me refiero.- se tocó el cuerno para dar a entender que estaban hablando de un unicornio. Luego señaló a Spike con la cabeza.

-Ahhh… eso…- AppleJack captó la indirecta. Era obvio que se trataba de Rarity.

No era un secreto que a Spike le gustaba esa pony. Y tampoco era un secreto el hecho de que Rarity abusaba constantemente de los sentimientos del dragón hacia ella. Era un tema de conversación bastante común entre las chicas cuando Rarity y Spike no estaban.

-Como sea. Hoy hable con ella. ¡Y puedo asegurarte que no dará más problemas de ahora en adelante!

-Es bueno oír eso.- AppleJack comenzó a comer.

-¿Hablar? ¿Con quién hablaste, Twilight?- pregunta Spike, obviamente intrigado por la manera en que la princesa se había estado comportando.

-¿Eh…? N-no es nada que te importe, Spike. T-tu solo disfruta de la velada junto con Babs.- Estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno…- Spike la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que Twi estaba ocultándole algo.

-Jeje…- trató de esquivar su mirada. No quería que el dragón se enterara de lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.

La velada transcurrió sin ningún problema. Spike, Babs y AppleBloom platicaban alegremente. Aunque esa última parecía estar escondiendo algo, sus amigos no le dieron ninguna importancia.

Conforme pasaban las horas, a Cadence se le acababa la paciencia. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que trataba de ocultar AppleBloom. Quería que se los dijera. No planeaba intervenir más en el asunto. Pero al parecer no tendría otra opción más que hacerlo.

-¿Spike, podemos hablar en privado?- estaba decidida a averiguar cuáles eran los sentimientos, y la posición de Spike en ese momento. Necesitaba saber. Saber que él era sincero, tanto con Babs como consigo mismo.

-Eh… ¿Hablar?- rápidamente miró a su novia, en busca de su aprobación.

-¡Ve!- le dijo ella.

Al poco rato, Spike y Cadence se encontraba parados en el mismo balcón en el que SweetieBelle se le había declarado con anterioridad.

-Y… ¿De que querías hablar?

-…

-¿Princesa…? ¿Cadence, puedes oírme?- los ojos de la princesa estaban fijos en el horizonte.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Dime, Spike. Acaso tu… ¿eres feliz estando junto a Babs Seed?

-¿Qué?

-Responde con un "si", o un "no".

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Solo respóndeme.- dijo la princesa, en un tono cortante.

-…

-¿Y bien, Spike?

Todo lo que hizo el dragón fue mirar al piso. No sabía lo que la princesa quería. Pero para no alargarlo demasiado contestó.

-... Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?- levantó una ceja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Tu solo dedícate a contestar "si" o "no" ¿quieres?

-… Sí.

-¿Y a Rarity?

-…

-… ¿Y bien?

-También.

¡Lo sabía! Sus sentimientos por ella aún no habían desaparecido del todo.

-¿Ella aún te importa, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

La princesa se rio.

-¡¿D-de qué te ríes?!

-Nada, nada….- le acarició la cabeza.- Es solo que me sorprendí un poco por tu respuesta.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Oh, nada en especial.- lo miró con lastima. No lograba entender del todo los sentimientos que el albergaba hacia la pony diseñadora.

Ya había visto casos así. En donde el amor orilla a uno a soportar cualquier tipo de abuso y humillación por parte de ese ser querido.

El caso de Spike no sería nada raro, de no ser porque él aun la seguía queriendo aun luego de haber empezado a salir con Babs Seed.

-Una cosa más… ¿Qué opinas de SweetieBelle?- Spike tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre.

-¿A… qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

Claro que lo sabía. Desde que SweetieBelle le dijo aquellas palabras, no había más que pensar en ella. ¿De vedad había estado enamorada de él todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? ¿Por qué se decidió a hacerlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde?

El pequeño dragón tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Sentía culpa por no hablarle a Rarity sobre él y Babs.

Sentía de culpa por la manera en que Babs había tratado a SweetieBelle, así como por no haber intentado arreglar las cosas entre ellos después de eso.

Pero más que nada, se sentía mal al haber metido a Babs en todo esto. Al haberla utilizado para intentar olvidar a Rarity.

Spike le hizo saber todo esto a la princesa, con la esperanza de que ella pudiese brindarle algún consejo.

-Ni siquiera he sido capaz de contárselo a Twilight. Parece agradarle tanto la idea de que me olvide de Rarity… No puedo imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando lo sepa.

Cadence solo le dedicó una mirada condescendiente. Ahora estaba segura. Spike como tal no amaba a Babs… pero eso no significaba que él no podía llegar a hacerlo con el tiempo.

-Babs… Ella es tan… tan…- Spike se sonrojó. Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero nada le parecí suficiente- ¡no lo sé! Me gusta, pero no tanto como solía hacerlo Rarity.

-Pero al fin y al cabo, te gusta.

-… Si.- sonrió para sus adentros.

Esos pocos días que habían pasado juntos, no fueron en vano. De verdad que había empezado a agarrarle cariño a la hija de la familia Apple. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Hablar con ella.

Y cuando ella lo besaba…

Al recordar esto, su cara se puso toda roja.

Babs se había convertido, sin lugar a dudas, en una amiga muy preciada para él. Incluso más que eso, ella era su novia. No podía negar que le tenía cierto afecto.

-Una cosa más, Spike.- dijo la princesa.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Sobre Twilight. ¿Tu…?- ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, ya que repentinamente, Spike soltó junto a un eructo, una carta de la princesa… ¿Luna?

-¿Qué es esto?- la carta estaba dirigida a la princesa del Reino de Cristal. Al parecer Luna sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraban

Al leer la carta, la princesa solo pudo decir "¡Oh, no!" Y salió corriendo hacia al comedor, donde aún se encontraba las otras ponys.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Lo siento Spike, pero tendremos que postergar esta conversación para otro día.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir justo antes de desaparecer.

Cadence le contó a Twilight sobre el mensaje que contenía la carta. Resulta que la princesa Luna había estado observando los sueños de la pequeña SweetieBelle, y al hacerlo, descubrió lo que esta estaba tratando de hacer.

Les dio indicaciones de que la detuvieran, aunque sin llamar mucho la atención. No querían armar un escándalo como la vez que Big Mac y Cheerilee cayeron bajo los efectos del veneno de amor.

Debían evitar a toda costa que SweetieBelle le diera la poción a Spike.

Por suerte, todavía tenían algo de tiempo, puesto que la propia SB aún no había decidido cuando exactamente le daría de beber el brebaje a Spike.

Deberían encontrar la manera de quitárselo una vez que este estuviese terminado.

¿Cómo lo harían? No se trataba simplemente de teletransportarse hasta su cuarto y quitarle los ingredientes, puesto que fácilmente podría conseguirlos de nuevo. Necesitaban un plan…

La cena ya había terminado, y la familia Apple debía regresar a la granja para descansar.

-¡Adiós, primito!- AppleJack abrazó fuertemente a Spike, sacándole el aire.

AppleBloom hizo lo propio. Ambas estaban más que contentas con la idea de tener a un dragón en la familia. Ahora Spike era uno de ellos.

Babs solo le dio un último besito rápido en la mejilla (le daba pena hacerlo con tantas ponys a su alrededor) y se marchó junto con sus primas.

Una vez que se fueron, Spike y las princesas se prepararon para dormir.

Sin duda ese había sido un largo día para el dragón. Primero Derpy, luego todo ese asunto de la subasta, el paseo por el huerto de manzanas, la cena y la plática con Cadence. Estaba mentalmente exhausto.

Pero justo antes de irse a la cama, Twilight se paró frente a él y le dijo "fue un lindo gesto lo que hiciste por Babs, Spike… Tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú."

-Cállate…- fue todo lo que respondió Spike.

Este había sido un día largo, pero lo que Spike no sabía, era que lo más difícil estaba por venir.

 _Continuará…_

 **Wow… ¡este cap sí que me costó trabajo! (=_=) Tenía muchas ideas, y no sé cómo le hice para que todo pudiera caber en un solo episodio, sin que este se alargase más de la cuenta…**

 **¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora que ya se acabó el semestre, e inician las vacaciones, podré seguir escribiendo con más calma para empezar lo antes posible con la ya mencionada trama del Dr. Whooves. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Spikey-Wikey

**Nota:**

 **Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza!**

 **En el episodio anterior traté de profundizar un poco en los sentimientos de Spike hacia Babs Seed, pero al hacer eso, a la par que introducía la pócima del amor en la trama, me olvidé completamente de cerrar el "arco" (si es que así lo quieren llamar) de Rarity. Originalmente, planeaba que todo este asunto del rubí y los celos de Rarity llegara una conclusión en el cap 5 (el cual originalmente se iba a llamar** _Spikey-Wikey_ **) Pero en fin. Tuve que alargar un poco las cosas con tal de que Cadence pudiera tener un poco más de peso en la trama.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el episodio 6…**

 _Cap. 6 Spikey-Wikiey._

Durante la última semana en Ponyville, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas. Spike y Babs ya llevaban 10 días de novios, y desde aquella vez en que SweetieBelle le confesó su amor, no habían vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Seguía yendo a visitar a AppleBloom a la granja. Pero, solo lo hacía cuando Babs no se encontraba en casa.

Y en cuanto a Rarity…

Spike la había visto unas cuantas veces en el castillo. De hecho, la vio justamente esta mañana, llevándole unos cuantos trajes a la princesa Cadence, con la intención de que esta le hiciera un poco de publicidad en el Reino de Cristal.

-… Y si alguna pony te dice que de donde los sacaste…- le dice Rarity a la princes.

-Ya sé… "En la Boutique Carrusel".

-Exacto.

Todo parecía muy normal. Rarity y Twilight se trataban igual que siempre. En apariencia, nada había cambiado entre ellas, pero la princesa no podía confiarse. Si dejaba a solas a Rarity y Spike, quien sabe lo que podía pasar.

Por otro lado, estaba la princesa Cadence. No le gustaba ver a Twilight enojada con una de sus mejores amigas. Debería haber alguna forma en que pudieran hacer las paces.

Además, aún estaba el tema de SweetieBelle.

La potranca no dio señales de vida durante esos días. Apenas y se acordaban de ella, pues pasaban el día de un lado a otro, atendiendo asuntos de la realeza. Entre visitantes que llegaban de otras naciones para conocer a la (ya no tan nueva) Princesa Twilight, hasta pequeños admiradores y paparazzis que las acosaban con tal de tener un autógrafo o un fotografía de las dos miembros de la realeza.

Apenas y tenían tiempo para atender a sus amigas. Pero por suerte, hoy tendrían un día entero de descanso para arreglar un asunto pendiente…

-¡Hola otra vez, Cadence!- La princesa había invitado a Spike y a Babs Seed al Hayburguer para hablar muy seriamente con ellos.

-Hola.- Ahora Babs le hablaba con más familiaridad que cuando la conoció. A estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. E inclusive, había llegado al punto en el que ni se acordaba de que estaba frente a una princesa.

-Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablar?- Spike ya intuía el porqué de dicha reunión.

-Oh, nada especial. Es solo que tengo un poco de curiosidad.- se recargó en la mesa, mirándolos fijamente.

Todos a su alrededor posaron su mirada en la mesa donde ellos se encontraban centados.

Una corriente de electricidad recorría la espalda de Spike, hasta que…

-Babs, dime ¿te la pasas bien estando junto a Spike?

-¡Claro!- Respondió orgullosa la potranca (la princesa tuvo que contener una carcajada con tal de no ofenderla).

-¿Y tú, Spike…?

-Yo… ¿qué cosa?

-¿Cómo te sientes…- dio un sorbo a su bebida- …cuando tú y Babs están juntos?

Spike tragó saliva.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-q-q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?- empezó a sudar por los nervios.

-Solo contesta.

Babs miraba a Spike con preocupación. Temía lo que el dragón pudiera responder. Así que solo puso su casco en su hombro y, al voltear a verla, el chico entendió perfectamente lo que debía decir.

-Yo…- dijo, con la mirada baja- disfruto mucho estando con ella.

Acto seguido, tomó su casco y la miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ambos juntaron sus mejillas, provocando una exclamación por parte de los presentes.

-Awwww…

La princesa sonrió al ver esto. Ahora Spike estaba listo para hablar con Rarity.

(Flashback…)

-¿Estas segura de esto, Rarity?

-Completamente, Twilight. No puedo estar tranquila hasta saber que mi Spikey-Wikey está en el camino correcto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pinkie Pie les ayudaba con los preparativos para el día de campo especial que se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos días.

-Solo necesito hablar con él, y nada más. Quiero oírlo de sus propia voz…- de repente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Quiero oírle decirme A MÍ, que ya no me ama, y que ahora la única que le importa es esa niña. La tal "Babs Seed"- dijo esa última frase con desprecio, y entornando los ojos.

Era evidente que nuestra guardiana de la generosidad, había sido corrompida por los celos. Pero por petición de Twilight, ésta no dejaría en ningún momento que sus emociones la dominaran.

-¡Estoy segura que Spike recobrará la razón al estar él y yo juntos en tan glamorosa puesta de sol!- dijo, alzando la cabeza y un casco hacia el cielo.

El plan de Rarity era el siguiente:

Twilight llevaría a la joven pareja a un día de campo con sus amigas. Una vez ahí, encontraría la manera de dejar a Spike y a Rarity a solas para que puedan hablar. El único problema aquí sería Babs. ¿Cómo lograr que la pequeña pony acceda a dejar solos al dragón y a la modista, sabiendo que este alguna vez sintió algo por ella (y que probablemente lo seguía haciendo)?

El objetivo de este plan era que Rarity viera, de una vez por todas, lo feliz que era Spike junto a Babs.

Solo entonces, podrían saber si los sentimientos de Spike hacia Babs eran o no auténticos. Si de verdad había olvidado a Rarity, o si aún quedaba alguna parte dentro de él que todavía la seguía queriendo.

-Escucha, Rarity. ¡Te dejaremos hacer esto solo para probarte que te equivocas! Spike no es el siervo que siempre creíste que era. Él y Babs la han pasado muy bien juntos. No permitiré que lo arruines… y él tampoco lo hará.- Twilight sonaba más seria que nunca.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? Ya una vez conseguí hacerlo recapacitar, cuando se transformó en ese horrible dragón que casi destruyó Ponyville ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Pero esta vez, él está haciendo esto por voluntad propia. No creo que seas capas de someter a su libre albedrío.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

(Fin del flashback).

La princesa Cadence estaba convencida de que Spike lograría superar esta prueba. Tenía la confianza de que no traicionaría a Babs, por más fuerte que haya sido su amor por Rarity.

De hecho, todo este plan había sido idea suya, pero convenció a Twilight de que había sido idea de Rarity.

El día de campo estaba listo. Ahora solo quedaba llevar a Spike hasta donde se encontraría la unicornio, esperándolo.

-Y… ¿nos vamos? No queremos llegar tarde al día de campo, ¿o sí?- dijo por fin la princesa.

-Está bien- respondieron.

Ya en el lugar donde los había citado Twilight, tanto Babs como Spike se sorprendieron al ver a la princesa acompañada solamente de Rarity.

-¿Y las demás?- se apresuró a preguntar Cadence.

-Cambio de planes.- dijo Twilight- Al parecer Fluttershy tuvo que atender a uno de sus animales que estaba enfermo, y Pinkie Pie tenía que cuidar de los bebés Cake esta tarde.

-¿Y Rainbow?

-No la he visto en todo el día. Al parecer tuvo que remplazar a Derpy en su trabajo como mensajera. Ya ves que esa chica es un poco torpe. Creo que tiene un ala fracturada o algo…

-Ya veo.- Cadence empezaba a preocuparse.

Por suerte, a los pocos minutos llegó AppleJack en compañía de AppleBloom.

-Hola chicas. Espero que no les moleste que haya traído a AppleBloom.

-No hay problema.- Cadence parecía un poco aliviada, y es que AppleJack era una pieza fundamental para su plan.

Las ponys parecían pasarla bien. Ni se notaba la tensión que había entre Twilight y Rarity.

Por su parte, AppleBloom y Babs no habían parado de hablar en todo el rato. Era bueno tener un tiempo para ellas. Babs le contaba sobre su vida y sus amigas en Manehattan, y AppleBloom sobre lo ocurrido desde su última visita: lo de Tirek, los breezies, la princesa Luna, los juegos de Equestria, etc.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba Babs Seed en Ponyville, difícilmente habían tenido una oportunidad para hablar, ya que AppleBloom se encontraba "ocupada" con lo de obtener su Cutie Mark.

Spike solo se limitó a escucharlas hablar. Parecían tan alegres, en especial Babs, cuya sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol a los ojos del dragón.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Se sentía tan a gusto estando a su lado.

Apenas se percató de este hecho, la cara de Babs se puso tan roja como el rubí que llevaba consigo.

Últimamente Spike se comportaba un tanto extraño. Esos momentos en los que lo sorprendía mirando al infinito habían sido remplazados por momentos en los cuales Spike se le quedaba mirando a ella, haciéndola sentir apenada.

No podía negar que le gustaba la atención.

AppleBloom advirtió lo que estaba pasando y dijo:

-Oigan, si quieren me voy. No quiero interponerme- decía en un tono sarcástico.

Todas las ponys comenzaron a reír al ver esto.

-No es… necesario.- le contesta el dragón, avergonzado.

Ya casi se acababan los bocadillos, y el sol se estaba empezando a poner. Era hora de regresar a casa. Aunque…

-Twilight, ¿podrías prestarme a Spike por unos momentos?- le dice Rarity - Necesitaré su ayuda para llevar todas estas cosas de vuelta a la boutique.

Resulta que Rarity había preparado los aperitivos y llevado el mantel en el cual estaban todos sentados.

-Está bien.- respondió Twilight- pero… ¿no crees que a quien deberías pedirle permiso para llevarte a Spike, es a OTRA?

Rarity captó la indirecta.

-¡Oh, cielos! Tienes razón, querida.- inmediatamente se volteó para ver a la potranca- Babs, pequeña… ¿crees que podrás prestármelo por un rato? Sólo para que lleve mis cosas a la boutique.- dijo atrayendo al dragón con su magia.

-Eh… no estoy segura de que pueda…- a Babs no le gustaba la idea de dejar a SU NOVIO a solas con Rarity. En especial porque era consciente de su pasado.

-Babs, tenemos que irnos ya. Despídete de Spike.- la voz dominante de su prima AppleJack era algo con lo que no podía discutir. Esa era la razón por la cual Cadence consideraba crucial el papel de la vaquera dentro de todo esto.

A Babs no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

-Adiós, Spike…- Se acercó a Spike y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Rarity, al ver esto no pudo más que lanzarle una mirada asesina a la niña

-¡Contrólate!- le susurra Twilight

No podía. Simplemente, no podía. Cada que veía a Spike y a Babs juntos… Era como si el infierno mismo se desatara en su interior.

Le hervía la sangre, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración.

Cada vez que los veía así, juntos… sentía como si algo en su interior se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Era perfectamente capaz de entender su situación. Había tratado mal a Spike por tanto tiempo, que este al final se refugió en los cascos de otra pony.

Aunque… esto no era del todo cierto.

Si bien era verdad que había abusado de la generosidad del dragón, también lo era el hecho de que le había agradecido en más de una forma por sus servicios. Ya sea regalándole joyas, o preparándole algún platillo especial.

Las ponys ya se habían ido, y a la distancia, Babs no hacía más que mirar hacia atrás constantemente.

-Babs ¿Qué tienes?

-…

-Babs Seed… ¿no me digas que te preocupa dejar solos a Spike y a Rarity?- sugiere AppleBloom.

-¿Qué? C-c-Claro que no.- le temblaba la voz, no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello.

-Ay, no te preocupes primita. No pasará nada malo.- trató de consolarla AppleJack. Aunque, en realidad, ella tampoco estaba convencida de sus palabras.- Deberías confiar un poco más en Spike.

-Si… creo que tienes razón.

La verdad, Babs Seed estaba tan nerviosa que no podía contener la sola idea de regresar hasta donde se encontraba Spike junto con la modista.

Después de lo que pasó aquella vez en que tuvieron su primera pelea, no paraba de cuestionarse si Spike aun sentía algo por Rarity.

Siguió caminando por un rato.

A cada segundo sus miedos iban en aumento.

Solo de dedicó a caminar. Caminar, caminar, caminar…

Ya no lo soportó más.

-¿Babs? ¿BABS, A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?- es todo lo que alcanzó a gritar AppleBloom, pues su prima ya había desaparecido para cuando se dio cuenta.

La potranca comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad, con rumbo hacia donde se encontraban Spike y Rarity. No iba a permitir que esa "anciana" se lo quitara.

"¡Por favor, Celestia! Que esto solo sean imaginaciones mías" pensaba mientras corría.

En medio de la puesta de sol, pudo verlos.

Al parecer, todo ese cuento de que Rarity necesitaba la ayuda del dragón para llevar todas sus cosas de regreso a casa, había resultado ser justamente eso: un cuento.

Pero ¿para qué inventaría Rarity una excusa como esa? ¿Será que acaso ella…?

-¡No!- se detuvo- es como dice AppleJack; Debo confiar en Spike ¡Él nunca me haría nada como eso!... ¿O sí?

Dicho esto, la pony retomó su carrera, pero esta vez sería más discreta. Tenía que escuchar lo que estaba pasando sin que se den cuenta.

Se escondió entre unos arbustos y se fue acercando más y más a la pareja. La cual solamente estaba ahí, contemplando la puesta de sol.

A los pocos segundos, Babs escuchó claramente como la unicornio comenzaba a hablar.

-Spike…- Rarity usó su magia para sacar un objeto del canasto que se encontraba justo en medio de los dos.

-¿Si…?- Spike solo le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. En cierta forma estaba feliz por estar en una cita real (como ella la había llamado)con Rarity. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía culpable al haber accedido a tan extraña petición.

Se alegró de que Babs no se encontrara ahí para verlos… Pero lo que él no sabía, era que, en efecto, Babs se encontraba ahí, a unos escasos 2 metros de distancia.

Una vez que aquel objeto quedó al descubierto, las papilas gustativas del dragón empezaron, casi literalmente, a revolotearle por toda la boca.

Era un rubí de fuego. El mismo que le había regalado hace ya un año.

Pero ¿Por qué mostrarlo ahora? Tanto Babs como Spike creían saber la razón

-¿Qué… estás haciendo, Rarity?

-Oh, nada. Solo… quería verme lo mejor posible en nuestra cita.

Esta palabra hizo que el corazón de la pequeña potranca se acelerara como nunca antes. ¿Había dicho "cita"? ¡¿ESTO era una cita?!

Debía mantener la calma. Tal y como se había prometido, trataría de creer en el dragón. Confiar en que el jamás la traicionaría.

Rarity se puso el collar, el cual era prácticamente igual al que llevaba la niña en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo, parpadeando de manera bastante coqueta para Spike, acercándose de manera peligrosa al pequeño.

Spike no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que se limitó a decir que se veía linda con él.

Rarity, al escuchar esto, casi arremete contra el dragón por la ira que le había provocado tan vulgar respuesta. ¿"Linda"? ¡¿Dijo que se veía LINDA?! ¿Tan solo eso? Vaya que se llevó una gran decepción.

Pero lo que más le dañó el orgullo, fue el hecho de que Spike ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. El pequeño dragón trataba a toda cosa evitar la mirada de Rarity. Sin duda, algo le preocupaba.

-Rarity… ¿Por qué de la nada me pediste que tuviera una cita aquí contigo? Digo, sabes que tengo novia ¿no es verdad?

-¡Pero claro!

-Entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que?

-¡Tú sabes a que me refiero!- Por primera vez en su vida, Spike estaba empezando a molestarse con la modista. No le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado todo esto. Solo esperaba que sus sospechas no se hicieran realidad.

Por su parte, Babs contemplaba la escena con preocupación. Aquella pony había empezado a acortar la distancia entre Spike y ella.

Una vez que su flanco comenzó a rosar la pierna del reptil, comenzó su movida.

-¿Rarity? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

-Oh, Spike. No te resistas. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.- El tono de voz de Rarity fue cambiando por uno más provocativo.

-¿Y… que es lo que quiero?- Spike trató de alejarse lo más que pudo de ella, pero se veía atraído por su magia al instante.

Rarity fue acercando más y más sus caras, hasta que estuvieron a nada de chocar sus labios.

Babs parecía de piedra. No se movía, ni tampoco respiraba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando la escena con el corazón a punto de salírsele.

-¿Y bien, Spike? ¿No es esto lo que siempre quisiste?- le dice la pony en un susurro.

-¿A… A que te refieres?- preguntó Spike, asustado.

-¡Vamos! No te hagas el inocente, Spike.

Una vez más, el pequeño dragón trataba de alejarse al sentir la respiración de Rarity en su cara. Pero era inútil. Lo tenía atrapado.

-Rarity, y… ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú no eres as…

(Beso…)

-…- Babs Seed comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

-… ¿Pero qu…?- aunque Spike logró liberarse del beso, Rarity lo tenía atrapado por los efectos de su magia- Rarity… Detente…- una y otra vez. Cada que se lograba zafar, ella lo volvía a atraer.

Babs apenas y pudo contener sus lágrimas. Y estaba a punto de salir trotando cuando, de repente lo escuchó.

-¡YA BASTA!- en un momento de flaqueza por parte de Rarity, quien apenas y podía controlarse a sí misma, (al parecer, la pony encontraba bastante satisfactorio el besar a un dragón) Spike quedó libre casi por completo, llegando a hacer algo que nunca creyó posible.- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!- en medio de su rabia, Spike lanzó una llamarada al cielo, la cual era tan ardiente que casi incinera las ramas de un árbol se encontraba justo detrás de él.

Rarity retrocedió aterrorizada ante el panorama.

Ni siquiera Spike podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Esto solo se comparaba con la vez en que salvó los Juegos de Equestria.

Una vez apagada la llama, se percató de que ahora estaba libre del hechizo de Rarity.

Babs Seed no daba crédito de lo que acababa de ver. Aquello era más de lo que jamás había imaginado. Pero… ¿Qué acababa de pasar con exactitud?

Rarity temblaba del miedo. No terminaba de entender el porqué de aquella reacción.

Spike estaba agotado. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de correr, cosa que le habría gustado hacer. Solo trató de recuperar el aliento. Pero algo llamó su atención al instante.

-¿Ra… Rarity?- la pony lo miraba con temor en los ojos. Obviamente la había asustado con su ataque de ira.

-Spike…

-Oh, no ¡lo siento tanto!- rápidamente, se apresuró para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Estás herida? Por favor, perdóname. No quería lastimarte. Es… es solo que me enojé y…

-Tu…- la melena de Rarity estaba tan alborotada como la de Twilight, aquella vez en que trató de evitar una supuesta tragedia de la cual le habían advertido.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te quemaste? ¡Oh, por Celestia, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!

Una vez recuperada de la conmoción, Rarity miró a Spike, el cual no paraba de disculparse con ella y tratando de encontrarle alguna herida. Estaba tan preocupado por ella… luego de lo que pasó…

-¿Rarity…?

-…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-…- era impensable. Dentro de su cabeza, ella aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Spike no solo la había rechazado, sino que en un acto de desesperación por librarse de ella, casi la calcina viva. Pero ahora…

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo. Todo lo que pudo percibir fueron las manos de Spike tomando uno de sus cascos.

Al instante, salió de su ensimismamiento solo para ver a su pequeño amigo, quien se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Rarity…

-…

-De veras lo siento. Es solo que… tú no querías escuchar… Yo traté de alejarme, pero tú no me dejaste. Entré en pánico y…- Spike había comenzado a llorar.- Si algo malo te hubiese pasado, yo… jamás podría perdonármelo ¡Jamás!

Se miraron fijamente por lo que parecieron minutos. Tanto Spike como Rarity se sentían tan extraños. Aunque ninguno hablaba, podían entender perfectamente lo que el otro trataba de decir.

-Lo… lo siento yo también.- Rarity bajó la miraba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta Spike, ahora más calmado.

-…

-Rarity… ¿Por qué?

-… Yo…- comenzó a llorar.- Lo hice porque… no quería perderte, Spike.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oíste. Yo… simplemente me negaba a la idea de que tú… me hubieses cambiado por otra.

Spike calló en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la pony prosiguió.

-Verás, yo… mi orgullo no me dejó aceptar la realidad. Cuando me rechazaste para irte junto con esa… Babs Seed- otra vez habló con desdén- pensé que algo malo te había pasado… Pero esa tarde, SweetieBelle me explicó lo que realmente pasaba.

-¿SweetieBelle? ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Pues, que tú te habías cansado de cómo te trato, y como yo había sido una tonta al no valorarte cómo debía- la voz de Rarity se fue apagando poco a poco.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-Y no la culpo. Oh, Spike ¡Ella tiene toda la razón!

-¡Claro que no!- trató de consolarla.

-¡Claro que sí!- ahora su llanto era incontrolable. Abrazó al dragón mientras lloraba.- Yo nunca supe valorar todo lo que hacías por mí, Spike. No hice más que abusar de tu generosidad. Entiendo que te hayas cansado… Ya no lo soportaste y buscaste consuelo con esa… esa… Oh ¡SweetieBelle tenía toda la razón!

-¡Claro que no la tiene!- Spike se separó de ella solo para poder verla a los ojos.- Tu nunca me obligaste a ser tu asistente. Siempre era yo el que se ofrecía para ayudarte en cualquier cosa… No niego que a veces llegaste a ser un tanto abusiva, pero, así eres tú. Te concentras tanto en lo que haces que casi nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Pero…

-Escucha. Babs es linda, atenta, y un poco ruda cuando se lo propone. En pocas palabras, es tu extremo opuesto, sin dudas. Pero la razón por la cual empecé a estar con ella no era esa… lo hice porque pensé que tal vez no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo. Yo… la usaba para olvidarte.

Babs, quien seguía escondida entre el follaje, sintió una fuerte sensación de vacío al escuchar esto último.

-…

-Rarity… yo nunca dejé de amarte. Y tal vez nunca lo haga- dicho esto, Babs Seed decidió que era suficiente. Si Spike en realidad no la quería… ¿por qué había hecho tanto por ella? ¿Acaso de verdad la había utilizado?

Miró el rubí que tenía en el cuello, lo acarició con la pesuña y empezó a llorar.

"Spike…" pensó la pequeña. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando nuevamente, fue tomada por sorpresa por la voz de Spike.

-Pero,- continuó el dragón- eso no significa que no… que no la ame… a Babs Seed.

"¿Qué?"

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿acaso ella…? ¿De verdad te gusta?

-… Sí.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña ¡Spike acababa de admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por ella! Eso significa…

-…- Rarity no pudo hacer nada más. Había perdido a Spike. Tal vez para siempre. Estaba devastada.- Ya veo…

La pony unicornio acarició la joya que tenía en el cuello, y dejando escapar un suspiro, dijo al fin.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que me la regalaste… Este iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿Cierto?

-Si… Todavía recuerdo aquel beso que me diste- Spike se tocó la mejilla izquierda al recordar esto.- Y lo bien que me hizo sentir.

-Aunque ahora tal vez ya no signifique nada.

-Cierto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo. Luego de vivir tantas experiencias juntos… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo eso quedaría? Solo un trago amargo al final…

"¡No! ¡Esto no puede terminar así!" pensó Spike.

-Rarity… Solo quiero que sepas que, aunque ya no te vuelva a ver como antes… Siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas ¡Y eso nunca, nunca, nunca va a cambiar!

-Oh… ¡mi pequeño Spikey-Wikey!- Rarity lo abrazó con fuerza, procurando no asfixiarlo. De sus ojos no paraban de caer las lágrimas por su derrota.

Había sido tan orgullosa, tan confiada, y tan segura de que el pequeño bebé dragón nunca se apartaría de su lado, que no se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía a su relación. Y para cundo lo notó ya era demasiado tarde.

Se separaron para así poder verse una última vez.

Habían tantas cosas que hubiesen querido decirse… pero no. No podían arriesgarse. No ahora que los dos se encontraban tan vulnerables.

Rarity dio un último beso en la frente del dragón, para luego decir:

-Y con respecto a la jema…

-Quédatela. Ya no quiero comerla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-"significaría más para mi verte feliz, que cómela yo solo"

Rarity no pudo evitar llorar de nueva cuenta al escuchar aquellas palabras. Las mismas que le había dedicado el chico a Babs, hace tan solo unos días.

Se hizo el silencio. Ya no había más que hacer. Spike decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Se despidió de Rarity, quien solo se quedó ahí, mirando la puesta de sol, y emprendió su camino de regreso a Ponyville.

-Les deseo lo mejor.- Fue todo lo que dijo Rarity al final.

-G… Gracias.- se fue.

"Adiós… Spikey-Wikey"

"Adiós, Rarity… Mi lady"

Ninguno pudo contener sus lágrimas. Pero sabían que era lo mejor. Tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano, puedan hacer que las cosas sean como antes… tal vez.

-… ¿Spike?

-¡¿Babs?!

La pequeña pony apareció de la nada justo en frente de él. Tenía los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Pero mostraba una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- preguntó, cabizbajo.

-Cada palabra.- la sonrisa de Babs había desaparecido casi por completo- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Que solo me usaste para olvidarla?

-… sí.

-Entiendo.

-Babs, por favor no te enojes conmigo. Te juro que yo…

-Dije que escuché CADA PALABRA…- su sonrisa volvió.

A Spike le encantaba verla sonreír. Era una sonrisa capas de opacar completamente al reino de cristal, desde su perspectiva.

-Spike, no sabes lo feliz me puse… cuando te escuché decir que yo… te gustaba.- la pony recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Spike.- Te quiero…

Al oír esto, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo:

-Yo igual. Te… te amo.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Una vez que decidieron que era hora de regresar al pueblo, caminaron el uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a Ponyville. La cabeza de ella recargada en su hombro. No dijeron nada en todo el camino a casa. Pero no era necesario. Todo lo que tuvieran que decir, podía esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunta la princesa Cadence a Twilight. Ambas estuvieron observando la escena desde una nube. Twilight estaba llorando. No podía creer lo mucho que Spike había madurado.

-Perfecto.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Ahora solo queda SweetieBelle.

-Lo sé.

Ya que todo el asunto de Rarity se había resuelto, aún quedaba un cabo suelto.

Y es que SweetieBelle planeaba usar la pócima del amor en los siguientes días. Deberán estar alerta, pues no se sabe la clase de efectos que pueda tener este brebaje en el organismo de un dragón como Spike.

-No debemos bajar la guardia, Twilight.

-Si.

Rápidamente, las princesas se teletransportaron hasta el castillo para recibir al pequeño Spike en su vuelta a casa.

Ahora que Rarity ya no es más un obstáculo, solo queda una última prueba para Spike y Babs Seed. Esta será, tal vez, la prueba que lo definirá todo.

La poción de amor de SweetieBelle estaba terminada. Solo queda esperar.

 _Continuará…_

 **Vaya que este fue un capítulo difícil. (=w=) Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y perdón por tardarme en subirlo, es solo que tuve un pequeño bloqueo xD.**

 **Hasta la próxima. (n_n)/**


	7. La pócima

**Nota:**

 **¡Se acerca el clímax! ¿Ahora qué pasará? Pues eso solo yo lo sé. (¬w¬)/\\(v) -Lol-**

 **Ya, en serio. Me alegra que les esté gustando la serie. Aunque me temo que esta no constará con más de 10 episodios (y un epílogo) tal vez saque una segunda parte… ¡No lo tengo muy claro aún! Solo les puedo decir que la aventura del Dr. y Minuette ya se acerca! (y sí, Minuette será la protagonista, más no Derpy) :D**

 _Cap. 7 La pócima._

(Flashback…)

-Zecora, tenemos algo que decirte- AppleBloom y Scootaloo fueron a casa de la cebra para hablarle acerca de SweetieBelle.

-Es por eso que queremos saber si existe algún antídoto para el veneno de amor, además de alejar a los afectados durante toda una hora.- las CMC le explicaron lo sucedido el año pasado, en el día de los corazones y los cascos. La cebra sestaba enterada de lo que había pasado, pero nunca se imaginó que alguna de las niñas fuese a repetir sus acciones de ese día.

-Mmmm, déjenme ver.- comenzó a hojear un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa.- No se preocupen, mis pequeñas, pues no hay razón para temer.

Inmediatamente les mostró el dibujo que se encontraba en la parte central de aquél volumen. Era una especie de planta, la cual crecía en el bosque Everfree. AppleBloom ya la había visto en sus visitas anteriores.

-Se trata de una flor ancestral que solo crece en esta parte de Equestria. Se llama Crystal Arrow. No parece una planta fuera de lo común, pero en este caso podría ser la línea que nos separa de la desgracia.

-Y… ¿qué hace?- Pregunta AppleBloom.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-El único antídoto para la poción de amor es, en efecto, esta planta.

-¡¿Y ya?! ¿Eso es todo?- Scootaloo no lo podía creer. De haber sabido hace un año que esta era la solución a sus problemas… ¡Que idiotas!

-Pero, para que la flor haga efecto, necesita ser cortada desde la raíz, en una noche de luna llena. Una vez hecho esto, su solo aroma será capaz de revertir los efectos de la pócima.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las pequeñas potrancas al unísono. Tenía que ser una broma. La próxima luna llena sería hasta dentro de cuatro días. ¡No tenían tanto tiempo!

-Lo lamento, niñas, pero es la única solución.

Las CMC dejaron la casa de la cebra y regresaron a Ponyville.

-Esto es malo. Esto es MUY MALO.- decía Scootaloo mientras caminaban

-¿Ahora qué haremos? No hay manera de que podamos averiguar para qué quería SweetieBelle un veneno de amor.

-¿Crees que esté planeando dárselo a algún pony?

-No lo sé, Scootaloo. No la he visto desde ayer, cuando te quitó la pluma y salió corriendo.

-Ni yo.

No estaban seguras de lo que tramaba su amiga. No había razón para creer que SweetieBelle estaba preparando una poción de amor. Pero aun así, ellas presentían que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Este sentimiento no las dejaba estar tranquilas. Necesitaban respuestas. Y las conseguirían a como diera lugar.

Por suerte, en los días siguientes, AppleBloom recibió una visita por parte de nada menos que de SB.

-¿SweetieBelle? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde te habías metido? Scootaloo y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

-Lo… lo siento, AppleBloom…

-SB… ¿te pasa algo?- la pequeña unicornio parecía deprimida.

Resulta que, justamente, SB había preparado la pócima del amor para dársela a alguien. Pero todavía no quería decirle a quien.

-Entonces,- AppleBloom trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho su amiga.

SweetieBelle le contó casi todo acerca de su plan. El cómo se había enamorado, y como este se convirtió al poco tiempo en un amor prohibido. Lo único que no quiso revelar, fueron los nombres de los implicados; el chico que le gusta, y la "otra pony".

-Oh, SweetieBelle. Lo siento tanto- AppleBloom comenzó a llorar por la lástima que le provocaba su historia.- No creí que la estuvieras pasando tan mal. Debiste decírmelo desde antes.- hizo una pausa- Lo bueno es que no le has dado aún esa pócima, ¿no crees?

-…

-¿SweetieBelle?- la unicornio estaba acurrucada en la cama de AppleBloom. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para lo que tenía que decir- ¿No se la has dado, o si?

-No… No aún.

-Eso es un alivio.

-Pero todavía planeo hacerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- AppleBloom se posó sobre su amiga para reprenderla- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡¿ES QUE NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASÓ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ?!

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-¿Entonces?

-…

-¡CONTESTAME!

-Es… es solo que aún no quiero darme por vencida. No quiero perderlo, no sin haberlo tenido antes.

Nada de esto tenía lógica para AppleBloom. Ella no era ajena a este tipo de emociones, pero lo que hacía SweetieBelle le parecía un tanto excesivo.

-Uff…- no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con SweetieBelle. Ahora que ya sabía cómo conseguir el antídoto, no había razón para alarmarse.- y… ¿cuándo planeabas dárselo?

-La próxima semana.

"¡Perfecto!" pensó AppleBloom.

-Está bien, SweetieBelle. Te ayudaré.- le sonrió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Pero claro! Y me aseguraré de que Scootaloo también participe.

-… Gracias.

-Y… a todo esto. ¿Quién es "él"?

-… ¿A qué te refieres?- SweetieBelle temía que le hiciera la pregunta.

-¡¿Quién es el pony que te gusta?!- por un momento, la curiosidad de AppleBloom la dominó.- ¡Digo, no podemos ayudarte sin saber de quien se supone que estamos hablando!

-T… tienes razón.- No le quedaba más opción que responder.- Veras, (y por favor no te vayas a enojar) el chico que me gusta, no es precisamente un pony.

-¿Eh?

-El… es un dragón.

AppleBloom tardó un poco en entender lo que trataba de decir. Pero una vez que lo hizo…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?!

(Fin del Flashback).

Babs Seed regresó a la granja a eso de la 7:00 PM. Solo se demoró 30 minutos más en llegar que sus primas. Le contó todo lo sucedido a AppleBloom, la cual no paraba de llorar por la historia que le acababa de contar Babs.

-Vaya… pobre Rarity- inclusive AppleJack estaba llorando. Nunca se imaginó que su amiga se sintiera de ese modo.

Por su parte, AppleBloom pensaba. No en Rarity, sino en SweetieBelle. Ya se acercaba la fecha en la que habían acordado darle a beber la poción de amor a Spike. Sería mañana. Esta noche habría luna llena, y por suerte, Zecora sería la encargada de cortar la flor para llevársela a la mañana siguiente.

No había de que preocuparse. Si bien no podía hacer que SweetieBelle cambiara de opinión, si podían echar abajo su plan en el momento justo.

Solo era cuestión de esperar.

-Me alegro tanto por ti. Tú y Spike son la parejita perfecta.- AppleJack abrazó a su prima.

-Jeje…- Babs Seed estaba apenada. Aunque ella quería pensar que AJ tenía razón, había algo que no le dejaba estar del todo bien.

Y es que, a pesar de que sus padres le dieron el permiso de quedarse una semana más en Ponyville… ¿Qué pasará con ella y Spike después de eso? Las relaciones a larga distancia difícilmente suelen funcionar. Era un riesgo que deberán correr.

Esa noche, tanto Babs Seed como AppleBloom no durmieron pensando en el futuro.

"Si Babs se va… ¿SweetieBelle tendría libre el paso para conquistar el corazón del Spike?", pensaba AppleBloom.

"Me pregunto si las cosas podrán seguir yendo bien entre Spike y yo, una vez que haya regresado a Manehattan." Pensó Babs. Esta idea no la dejaba dormir.

Las horas pasaban, y la pequeña potranca no terminaba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien.

Al final, casi al amanecer, se quedó dormida. No había razón para preocuparse. Spike ya le había demostrado lo fiel que era. Y lo mucho que la quería. Seguramente, nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, por más alejados que estén.

A la mañana siguiente, Scootaloo y SweetieBelle fueron a Sweet Apple Acres para llevarle la poción a AB.

-Hoy, Spike pasará la tarde aquí con Babs Seed. No irán a ninguna parte, así que solo tenemos que relajarnos y esperar.- Scootaloo trataba de aparentar frente a SweetieBelle. Quería que ella creyera que estaban de su lado.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, y Babs Seed aún se encontraba dormida.

Spike, por su parte, llegaría en cualquier momento. Así que tenían que darse prisa y preparar la poción (aún no estaba echa) antes de que el enamorado llegue a la granja.

10:15 AM, y la poción estaba lista. Tanto AppleBloom como Scootaloo parecían nerviosas. Esperaban la llegada de Zecora junto con la flor para así poder estar preparadas para cuando llegue el momento.

11:00 AM y Zecora no llegaba… Lástima que no se podía decir lo mismo de Spike.

-¡Hola chicas!- Como siempre, el chico se portaba muy amable con las CMC (hasta con SB, puesto que él pensaba que Scoot y AppleBloom no sabían nada al respecto y, no quería que ellas notaran que algo había pasado).- Eh… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo, señalando aquel frasco que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué, esto? No es nada.- a AppleBloom le temblaba la voz. Un solo sorbo, y todo se echaría a perder.

-Bueno…- no parecía muy convencido.- Como sea. ¿Dónde está Babs?

-Está allá arria. Iré a despertarla.- rápidamente, AppleBloom subió hasta su habitación para despertar su prima.

SweetieBelle y Spike trataban de no mirarse a la cara. Esto llamó la atención de Scootaloo.

-Oigan, chicos ¿pasa algo malo?

-No… no es nada.- contestó SB.

Una vez que Basb Seed y AppleBloom bajaron a la cocina, el corazón de SweetieBelle comenzó a acelerarse. Con _ella_ aquí, difícilmente podrá llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras tanto, en la Boutique Carrusel…

-¡Rarity, lo que hiciste ayer fue imperdonable! Tienes suerte de que todo haya salido bien al final.- Twilight se encontraba regañando, junto con Rainbow Dash y Cadence, a la diseñadora de modas.

-Lo sé. Pero ya ves. Spike… tomó su decisión, y yo la respetaré.

Estaba tirada en su cama, con una caja de servilletas levitando a un lado suyo. No había parado de llorar en toda la noche. Por suerte SweetieBelle durmió en casa de sus padres. Seguramente se habría mofado de ella al verla derrotada.

-Ya déjala, Twi. ¿Que no ves lo mucho que está sufriendo?- Rainbow Dash estaba enterada de todo lo ocurrido. Si bien ella no era buena con los sentimientos, no era ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

Era raro, pero Rainbow tenía razón. Rarity ya había recibido suficiente escarmiento para una vida. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Muy bien, Rainbow Dash. ¿Recuerdas cuál era el plan?

-¡Ir a Sweet Apple Acres y arrebatarle la pócima del amor a esa niña!- contestó, con un saludo militar.

-Bien. No podemos permitir que ya-sabes-quién, cometa una tontería.- Twilight dijo eso último en un susurro, con la esperanza de que Rarity no la oyera. Pero la oyó.

-¿De quién estan hablando?- dijo, sonándose la nariz.

-¡De nadie!- la princesa se puso nerviosa.

Rainbow Dash salió volando por la ventana, seguida muy de cerca por las princesas.

Rarity, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por lo que dijo Twilight a Rainbow.

-¿Sweet Apple Acres? Es allí a donde SweetieBelle iría hoy…- algo más llamó su atención.- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso ella dijo… Poción de amor?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Había algo sospechoso en todo esto, además, la seriedad con la que Twilight le habló a Rainbow Dash…

-Oh, por Celestia. Solo espero que SweetieBelle no se haya metido en un enredo como lo hace siempre.

Siguió galopando en dirección a la granja.

-¡Oh por favor! Que no haya pasado nada malo…

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres…

La pequeña Babs Seed parecía feliz. Exceptuando por la presencia de _cierta unicornio_ , todo era perfecto.

Spike, ella, y las CMC se encontraban en la casa club.

Spike ya había estado en repetidas ocasiones ahí. Solo que esta vez, sería diferente. Las chicas habían organizado un evento especial para él y Babs.

-Hora de irnos, Babs.- Scootaloo guio a la pony hacia la salida.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero, a dónde?

-Ya lo verás. Tú confía en mí ¿Quieres?

-… Ok.

Scoot tenía ya un plan. Un gran plan.

No permitiría que SweetieBelle llevara a cabo el suyo, así que decidió fingir cooperar para ayudar en secreto a Babs. Todo esto por órdenes de AppleBloom.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Babs rápidamente advirtió que se dirigían al bosque Evefree.

-Dime una cosa, Babs.- le dijo Scootaloo, con una leve sonrisa en la cara- Dentro de poco regresarás a Manehattan ¿no?- la pony respondió a afirmativamente.- Y Spike ya te ha dado ese brillante rubí que llevas en el cuello, ¿no es así?

-Si…

-Y… escuché que últimamente has estado un poco deprimida por eso. ¿Cierto?

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?- ¿cómo es que Scootaloo lo sabía? Seguramente era obra de su prima AppleBloom. Ella era la única a la cual le había confiado ese secreto.

-Tú sabes de que hablo. Te sientes culpable porque crees que no te estás esforzando lo suficiente, cuando él te ha dado ya tantos regalos.

-…

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Babs Seed asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes,- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- ¡porque hoy vas a compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho por ti!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo verás…

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la granja. Scootaloo empezaba a preocuparse ya que Zecora no había aparecido en todo el día. A este paso, seguro que SweetieBelle lograría su cometido.

-Muy bien Spike- AppleBloom sirvió la pócima en dos vasos, los cuales puso frente a sus amigos.- Supongo que tendrás algo de sed, ¿verdad?

-No gracias.- la rechazó cortésmente.

-¿Estás seguro?- esta vez la que preguntó fue SweetieBelle.

-Totalmente.- dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah…- en cierta forma era un alivio para AB que él no quisiera. Así podrían hacer más tiempo hasta la llegada de Zecora.

Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y era el hecho de que…

-¡Hola niñas!- ¡AppleJack llegó en el peor momento posible!

-¡¿Hermana?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- AppleBloom comenzó a sudar frio.

-Oh, nada en especial.- dijo- es solo que estaba un poco cansada de tanto trabajar y vine a ver si tenían algo de beber.

Los ojos de las ponys se abrieron como platos.

Trataron de detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Te importa si tomo esto, Spike?- le pregunta al dragón, el cual está parado a su lado.

-Adelante.- Contesta, haciéndole entrega de la bebida.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido, la vaquera se toma la poción rápidamente. Pone el vaso en la mesita donde se encontraba y, luego de un gran eructo que fue capaz de incomodar al mismo Spike, se le quedó mirando a este.

-Oh oh…- alcanzó a decir AppleBloom.

-¡Ya casi!- Rainbow volaba con una velocidad moderada por todo el huerto de manzanas. No había podido localizar a las potrancas o al dragón todavía.

No estaban en la casa, ni en el granero, así que solo le quedaba un lugar por revisar.

-¡La casa club!- gritó. Si no estaban en ninguno de los lugares donde había buscado antes, entonces deberían estar, sí o sí, en la casa club de las CMC.

Rainbow Dash aterrizó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, y se acercó a la ventana. Había mucho ruido procedente del interior "¿Qué está pasando?", se preguntó.

Al asomar la vista por la ventana, fue recibida por un plato volador, el cual casi le arranca un mechón de pelo.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJ…?!

La escena era de lo más extraña. AppleJack abrazando a Spike con fuerza, tanta que casi hace que sus ojos se le salieran de sus cuencas. SweetieBelle estaba llorando en el piso, y AppleBloom trataba de separar a AJ del dragón.

-Oh oh… Creo que llegué un poquitito tarde… Jeje…

 _Continuará…_

 **Hola! Lamento que este cap haya tenido que ser tan corto en comparación con el anterior.**

 **Pero no se preocupen. ¡Les aseguro que el capítulo 8 vendrá con todo! :D Y en cuanto a Zecora… No se preocupen, que sin ella las cosas no se podrían arreglar. Y Cadence también participará. ;)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**

 **(n_n)/ -BROHOOF-**


	8. ¡Corre!

**Nota:**

 **A que no lo veían venir, ¿verdad? AppleSpike is HERE, baby!**

 **Perdón si tardo un poco en subir los capítulos, pero he tenido que darle prioridad a mi canal de youtube estos últimos días (así es, soy youtuber… o al menos lo intento), pues este se encontraba abandonado y llegué a perder subs en mi ausencia.**

 **(u_u)**

 **En fin. Dicho esto, los dejo con el capítulo 8! :D**

 _Cap. 8 Corre!_

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHTI!- gritaba Rainbow Dash mientras buscaba a su amiga.

"Esto es malo- pensó.- ¡Tonta AppleJack! ¡¿En qué momento se le ocurre aparecer y arruinarlo todo…?!"

De repente, RD se vio interrumpida por otro grito, proveniente de una nube cercana.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Derpy se encontraba parada en una nube. ¿Cómo es que llegó ahí? ¡Se supone que aún no puede volar!

-¡¿Derpy?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡N-no lo sé! Me fui a tomar una siesta, y cuando desperté ya estaba aquí.

-… ¿Qué?

Rainbow Dash no tuvo otra elección más que ayudar a la pegaso de ojos viscos a regresar a tierra firme.

-… Gracias- dijo Depry, avergonzada.

-Ya no importa.

Una vez arreglado el asunto, RD regresó a su misión de encontrar a las princesas para advertirles sobre lo ocurrido en Sweet Apple Acres.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡CADENCE! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?!

Por su parte, el pequeño Spike tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

-AppleJack, ya déjalo ir…- decía AppleBloom mientras trataba de apartar a su hermana mayor del dragón.- No… No quieres que Babs Seed llegue y los vea así, ¿verdad?

-Mejor hazle caso…- Spike apenas y podía respirar, pues la vaquera lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo digno de una boa constrictora.

AppleJack se negaba rotundamente a dejar ir a su amado, el cual no paraba de retorcerse. Cada que él lograba zafarse, lo agarraba con más fuerza que antes. Esto siguió así por un par de minutos.

"No puede ser… ¡¿qué he hecho?!". La pequeña SweetieBelle no hacía más que torturarse con lo ocurrido. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón, llorando, viendo como ahora su querido Spike estaba atrapado entre los cascos de AJ, quien estaba bajo los efectos de la pócima del amor. "¡Yo no quería que pasara esto!"

Por un desliz de la vaquera, el dragón logra liberarse finalmente y sale corriendo de la casa club.

-Espera, _SugarCube._ ¡No me dejes!- AJ salió disparada tras el dragón.

-Oh, no… ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunta AppleBloom a SweetieBelle.

-Yo… no lo sé.- bajó la mirada, derrotada. Todo había resultado en un gran desastre. Ahora no solo Spike no la amaba, sino que Applejack estaba también enamorada de él. Un fallo tras otro. ¡¿Es que no puede hacer nada bien?!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…!- Spike corría por todo el huerto en busca de una salida. Quería llegar al castillo para así poder estar a salvo de esa vaquera maniática que lo perseguía.

-¿SPIKE?- la escuchó gritar.- ¡¿SPIKE?!

Su voz se hacía cada vez más cercana. Estaba perdido.

Ya faltaba poco. La salida estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Miró hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando,

-¡TE ATRAPÉ!- AppleJack salió de la nada, al más puro estilo Pinkie Pie.

Estaba justo frente a él. Parecía una acosadora loca. Sus ojos grandes y verdes brillaban más que nunca. Y con una gran y aterradora sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Hola, Spikey-Wikey.

-A-AppleJack, no sé lo que te esté pasando pero, tú no eres así.- dijo, retrocediendo lentamente, con la pony acercándose más y más.

-Oye Spike. ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de Babs Seed por un momento, y nos vamos tú y yo solos de paseo?

Eso era extraño. ¿Qué le había pasado a AppleJack? De repente ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo como a un oso de felpa.

Spike no lograba entenderlo. Todo iba bien esta mañana hasta. AJ lo trataba como siempre solía hacerlo. ¿Qué habrá cambiado? Que el recuerde, todo estaba normal hasta que AppleJack se tomó ese jugo que le habían servido las CMC…

"¡ESO ES!- pensó- ¡EL JUGO! No era jugo ordinario. Era…"

AppleJack lo atrapó nuevamente y lo apretó tan fuerte que por un momento temía que se le salieran las entrañas. Esta vez el pequeño bebé dragón no opuso resistencia. Necesitaba volver a la granja para ver una vez más aquel jugo y así confirmar su teoría.

-Oh, Spike, no sé cómo no me di cuenta desde antes de lo guapo que eres.

-…

-Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya nadie nos podrá separar.- Le sonrió al dragón. Este le devolvió el gesto.

Spike se montó sobre su lomo y juntos cabalgaron rumbo a la granja.

"Debo llegar al fondo de esto. Pero por el momento, me conviene llevar las cosas tranquilo con AJ. Lo que menos necesito ahora es que se arme un escándalo"- reflexionó.

Así volvieron los dos a la granja tranquilamente. Spike no quería traicionar a Babs Seed, pero tenía que asegurarse de mantener a la vaquera controlada por un rato.

"Recuerdo que Twilight me habló una vez sobre una poción de amor, la cual devastó a todo un reino… ¿Cual dijo que era la cura?"… Spike ignoraba el hecho de que, para desaparecer el hechizo, necesitaba evitar hacer contacto visual con AppleJack durante una hora. No sabía que acababa de cometer un gran error.

Mientras tanto, en la casa club…

-Vamos, SweetieBelle. ¡Levántate! Tenemos que hacer que mi hermana vuelva a la normalidad.

La pequeña pony seguía acurrucada en la esquina. No se levantaba y parecía estar llorando.

-¡Yo no quería esto!- decía, entre gemidos- Yo… yo solo quería que Spike me mirara como lo hacía con Rarity… ¡O como lo hace con Babs!

-No te culpes, SB. Fue culpa de mi hermana- AppleBloom trataba de hacer que su amiga se levantara, sin éxito.

-…

-¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que levantarte! ¿O acaso quieres que AppleJack te quite a Spike?

La niña lo pensó por un momento.

-… SweetieBelle…

-…

-¿Y bien?

Justo cuando le iba a responder, una luz se proyecta desde el otro lado de la habitación. Eran las princesas Twilight y Cadence acompañadas de Rainbow Dash.

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritó de alegría AppleBloom.- Oh, qué bueno que llegas…

-¿Dónde está AppleJack?- dijo tajante la princesa más joven.

-¿Eh?

-Ya la oíste, ¿dónde está AppleJack?- esta vez la pregunta vino de parte de Rainbow.

-No… no lo sé.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que no lo sé!- AppleBloom estaba comenzando a llorar también.- Ella se fue hace un rato.

-¿Sabes en donde está Spike?- La princesa Cadence parecía un poco más serena.

-El… huyó de aquí. Y AppleJack fue corriendo tras él.

-Oh, no. Esto es malo. ¡Debemos separarlos y evitar que AJ vea a Spike durante un hora!- Twilight parecía asustada- ¡Ranbow, tu busca a AppleJack y has todo lo posible por alejarla de Spike!

-¡Si, señora!- acto seguido, la pegaso salió volando a toda velocidad en búsqueda de su amiga.

-Y ustedes- Twilight recobró su postura firme de hace un momento- Tienen muchas explicaciones que dar, señoritas.

Las dos CMC solo la miraban con temor en los ojos.

-…

-… ¿AppleJack?- Spike estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar. AppleJack estaba parada frente a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Te… encuentras bien?

La pony no hacía más que mirarlo, hasta que…

-¡HA HA! ¡Los encontré!- Rainbow Dash estaba parada en la entrada. Había forzado la puerta.

-¡Rainbow Dash, como me alegra verte!

Al oír esto, los ojos de la pony campesina brillaron con gran furia. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Miró a RD con una ira casi psicópata.

-Rainbow… Perdona, pero ¿Qué no ves que estás interrumpiéndonos?

-¡Esa es la idea!- acto seguido, Rainbow le lanzó una patada voladora a AJ, tomó a Spike, y se lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Ja! Lo siento, AppleJack. Pero él ya tiene otro compromiso.- Decía al alejarse con el dragón entre cascos.

-Auch…- AJ se levanta lentamente- ¿Conque esas tenemos, ternurita? ¿Ahora también me quieres quitar a MI Spikey-Wikey…?

Recogió su sombrero, se lo acomodó y dijo: "Pues que así sea… No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí."

AppleJack comenzó a galopar lo más rápido que pudo, pero le era imposible seguirle el paso a Rainbow Dash. La carrera los llevó hasta la entrada al bosque Everfree, donde RD descendió para tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Spike- jadeaba- ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes! De no ser por mí…- jadeo.

-Rainbow Dash ¿Qué le pasa a AJ? ¿Por qué de la nada se abalanzó sobre mí? ¿Y por qué ahora ella también me dice… "Spike-Wikey"?

-Eso es porque está bajo los efectos de la pócima del amor.

-¡JAJA! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?- preguntó la pegaso, extrañada.

-Bueno… tenía mis sospechas.

-Ya… En fin. Si lo que me dijo Twilight es verdad, solo tendremos que mantenerte alejado de ella durante una hora para que se le pase el efecto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Spike no lo sabía. Y pensar que planeaba permanecer a su lado para evitar un escándalo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esa era la cura? ¡De haberlo sabido, me habría escapado desde hace mucho!

-Espera… ¿No lo sabías?

-No.

-Je. Eso lo explica todo.

Spike maldijo su falta de atención. De haberle hecho caso a Twilight esto no habría pasado.

-En fin, AJ nunca nos encontrará aquí. Estás a salvo, pequeñín.- Rainbow Dash dijo esto abrazando con un caso al bebé dragón y tallándole la cabeza con el otro.

Parecía que ya todo había terminado. AppleJack tenía un largo camino por recorrer para llegar al bosque Everfree. Aun si llegara, ellos fácilmente podrían verla llegar y escapar a tiempo. Pero para estar seguros, RD decidió que lo mejor era adentrarse en el bosque para que no los viera.

-Sube, yo te llevaré.- Rainbow lo invitó a que la montara, contoneando su costado y parándose firmemente.

Spike la obedeció para luego adentrarse los dos al oscuro bosque. Aunque la idea de ir al bosque Everfree le aterraba un poco luego de aquella experiencia con los lobos, sabía que podía estar a salvo con Rainbow Dash. Era una de las ponys más fuertes y confiables que conocía. Su única preocupación era que AJ los encontrara. No sabía de lo que era capaz la vaquera estando bajo los efectos de la pócima del amor… y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Por su parte, los habitantes de Ponyville no podían estar tan tranquilos.

-¿Spike? ¿Alguien ha visto a Spike?- AppleJack iba de casa en casa, de tienda en tienda, preguntando por el dragón. Todos la veían raro. No daban crédito a lo que oían.

AppleJack hablaba del dragón como si fuera… su novio.

Todos la escucharon pronunciar la palabra "amado" para referirse a él. Esto era un tanto controversial pues, era sabido que Spike estaba saliendo con su pequeña prima. ¿Acaso Spike le era infiel a Babs? No podían creerlo.

-¡AppleJack! ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le pregunta Lyra- tú no eres así. Además… ¿Qué no se suponía que Spike ya tiene novia?

-¡No me importa!- le contesta AppleJack a la unicornio.- Yo lo amo, ¡y no dejaré que esa mocosa se interponga en mi camino!

AJ hizo a un lado a Lyra para seguir así su camino. Ya había buscado por todo Ponyville, solo le quedaba una opción.

"¡El bosque Everfree! Seguro que esa zorra de Rainbow Dash se lo llevó ahí para que nadie los viera".- **¿Qué carajos pensaba que estaban haciendo? xD**

AJ aceleró el paso. Las ideas iban y venían dentro de su cabeza. No dejaría que RD le quite a su Spikey-Wikey.

Una vez que llegó al bosque Everfree, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Spike salir de ahí junto con la pegaso azul y Zecora.

"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!" gritó para sus adentros.

Spike y RD se la toparon en el camino. Al parecer ella iba directo hacia Sweet Apple Acres en ese momento.

-¿Entonces todo esto fue plan de SweetieBelle?- Zecora le había contado todo acerca del plan de la unicornio para conquistarlo.

Hasta ese día, nunca se había puesto a pensar en cuanto lo amaba. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta del error que cometió al nunca tratar de arreglar las cosas con SweetieBelle, tal y como lo hizo con Rarity.

-No te sientas mal, Spike, pues el error fue de ella. Ahora solo nos queda darle este antídoto a tu amiga.

Le contaron a la cebra todo lo que había pasado. Fue una suerte que se la hayan topado.

Los tres iban ya en dirección al pueblo cuando…

-¡AJÁ! Ahora ya te tengo, _SugarCube._

Parada frente a ellos estaba AppleJack, con una cara de homicida que asustó hasta a la mismísima Zecora.

-¡AppleJack! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Oh, nada- dijo aparentando normalidad,- solo pasaba por aquí y…

De la nada, se arrojó sobre Rainbow Dash, acertándole un golpe en el hocico.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!- la pegaso trataba de defenderse, pero al parecer AJ era demasiado fuerte hasta para ella.

Spike trató de interferir, pero Zecora lo atrajo con su pata.

-¿Qué haces?

-No hay tiempo, Spike, debes escapar. Yo me encargaré de que el aroma de esta flor ella pueda inhalar.- dijo, mostrándole el Crystal Arrow.

-¿Esa es la flor de la que hablabas?

-Así es. Ahora huye. Huye tan rápido como puedas.

Y así lo hizo. Spike confiaba plenamente en que Zecora y Rainbow Dash lograrían hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡YA CALMATE, APPLEJACK! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTÁS BAJO LOS EFECTOS DE UN HECHIZO?!- decía RD mientras luchaba por sacarse a la pony terrenal de encima.

AppleJack soltaba patadas y cabezazos constantemente. Le era prácticamente imposible a Rainbow Dash librarse de ella.

-¡JA! Ni creas que caeré en un truco sucio, RD. ¡Todo lo que quieres es apartarme del camino y quedarte con MI Spikey-Wikey!- lanzó la vaquera.

-¡Estás loca!

Rainbow Dash había logrado liberarse por fin. Le lanzó una patada a la barbilla de su amiga, y aprovechó para posarse sobre de ella, inmovilizándola.

-Bien… Huff. Ahora Zecora, has lo tuyo.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la cebra que estaba a su lado, esperando a que la pelea acabase.

Zecora se acercó lentamente y trató de poner la flor en la nariz de AppleJack. Confiaba en que esto sería suficiente para revertir el efecto, pero…

-¡AUCH!- AppleJack le mordió la pata, haciendo que Zecora deje caer la flor al piso.

Aprovechó la confusión para quitarse a Rainbow Dash de encima y soltarle una patada doble en la cara, dejándola inconsciente. Lo mismo hizo con Zecora, quien opuso menos resistencia que la pegaso.

-Nadie se interpone entre mi "Manzanita acaramelada" (o sea Spike), y yo.- les dijo. Acto seguido, miró la flor, la pisoteó hasta que no quedaron más que restos embarrados en la tierra y luego retomó su carrera para encontrarse con su amado.

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres…

-¿Y bien?- dijo la princesa Cadence.

-Lo siento.- SweetieBelle lo admitió todo: La pócima, y el cómo había conseguido los ingredientes ella sola.

-Le diré a Rainbow Dash que hable con SpitFire al respecto.- Aseguró Twilight.

-Bien.- asintió su cuñada.- Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con SweetieBelle? Llévate a AppleBloom contigo.

-Como tú digas.

Twilight se retiró junto con AppleBloom. Al parecer este asunto era entre la princesa del amor, y SweetieBelle.

La pequeña estaba llorando. Nunca imaginó que su plan fallaría, o que las cosas terminarían así. Estaba muy arrepentida.

-SweetieBelle,- comenzó a decir la princesa- estoy muy decepcionada de tus actos. Esperaba más de la alumna de Twilight.

-Lo siento.- se limitó a decir.

-Yo sé por lo que estás pasando.- el semblante de Cadence cambió- Cuando comencé a salir con Shining Armor, muchos ya sabían de mi poder para hacer que los ponys se enamoraran. Así que tuve que enfrentarme a las críticas por parte de todos, ya que creían que había utilizado mi magia para hacer que él me amara.- hizo una pausa- Aun cuando todo esto no eran más que mentiras, una parte de mí creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos tenían razón, y que había usado subconscientemente mi poder para enamorarlo.

-¿De veras?- SweetieBelle alzó la mirada al escuchar esto.

-De veras. Pero cada día que ha pasado desde entonces, Shining Armor se ha encargado de demostrarme cuan real es su amor por mí.- Dejó salir una lágrima al recordar todo lo que su amado había hecho por ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? No lo entiendo.

-Lo que trato de decirte SweetieBelle, es que no tiene que recurrir a esta clase de trucos sucios para lograr conquistar el corazón de Spike. He visto dentro de su corazón, y tu confesión fue más que suficiente para sembrar una duda en él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- los ojos de la potranca se abrieron de par en par.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que…- la princesa no pudo terminar la oración, ya que de la nada apareció Rarity, quien había escuchado lo suficiente como para deducir ella sola lo que estaba pasando.

-SweetieBelle…- dijo, con expresión de asombro en la cara.

-¿Hermana…? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Cada palabra.- la pobre no podía creerlo. ¿SweetieBelle había estado sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo, mientras que ella estaba tan ocupada pensando en sí misma?

Ahora entendía porque estaba tan deprimida, y porque parecía importarle tanto el que Spike y Babs fueran novios.

"¡PERO QUE CIEGA FUI!- pensó- ¡No pude ver lo que estaba pasando frente a mis propios ojos! Oh, mi pobre hermanita"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Twilight la interrumpió.

-¡RÁPIDO, VENGAN!- parecía exaltada- AppleJack noqueó a Rainbow Dash y a Zecora. Ahora tiene a Spike y la he perdido de vista.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las tres al unísono.

Al parecer, tanto el plan de Twilight como el de AppleBloom habían fallado.

-Y… ¿Ya casi llegamos, Scootaloo?- mientras esto pasaba, Babs y Scoot se habían adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree.

-Ya casi. Tú confía en mí ¿quieres?

-O… OK.

-Ya verás. Escuché que hay una gema bastante rara en esta parte del bosque. Estoy segura de que si se la das a Spike, él nunca te olvidará. Será el mejor regalo que le hayan dado en toda su vida. Una vez que se lo obsequies, ¡te garantizo que él te querrá para siempre!- Scoot parecía convencida de sus palabras.

-Espero que tengas razón…

 _Continuará…_


	9. Germinación

**Nota:**

 **Ya el penúltimo capítulo! La recta final! :3**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo la serie. A decir verdad, este cap apenas y cumple con mis expectativas. Y lamento que tenga que ser tan corto, pero les prometo que la última entrega (la cual subiré a más tardar este sábado, junto con el epílogo) será el capítulo más extenso y completo de "La semilla de la Discordia". (n_n)**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, el Cap 9…**

 _Cap. 9 Germinación._

-Scoot…

-Ya casi llegamos. No te apresures, Babs.

-…

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando. Según Scootaloo, ya deberán haber llegado a su destino, así que tenía que estar cerca.

-¿Estás segura de que este es el camino?- Babs Seed estaba empezando a preocuparse. Sabía que estaban perdidas. Ni la misma Scootaloo tenía idea de en donde se encontraban.

-Ya te dije que estoy segura.- No lo estaba.

-¿De veras? Porque ya van 3 veces que veo el mismo árbol, la misma piedra, y el mismo charco.- Babs señaló dichos objetos.

-…

-¿Scoot?

-…

-¿Scootaloo, te encuentras bien?

-…

-…

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TIENES RAZÓN, ESTÁMOS PERDIDAS!- gritó la pegaso, echándose al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo siento, Babs. Se lo mucho que querías ese regalo para Spike.

-… Ya no importa…- la potranca se sentó junto a su amiga. Ahora estaban atrapadas en lo más profundo del aterrador Bosque Everfree. ¡¿Quién sabe qué clase de criaturas viven ahí?! Spike una vez le contó sobre los lobos que habitaban ese bosque. Rezó para no toparse con alguno.

Las dos pequeñas pony se quedaron ahí, sin hacer nada. No sabían cómo volver, y temían que si seguían su camino, acabarían aún más perdidas que antes.

Solo les quedaba esperar a que algún pony fuera a buscarlas…

Spike trataba de defenderse, pero era inútil.

AppleJack lo había llevado a la montaña donde alguna vez habitó el dragón que amenazaba con cubrir toda Equestria de humo, y el cual Fluttershy había ahuyentado.

Estaban a medio camino de la cueva. Hacía ya rato que el pequeño bebé dragón se había rendido. AppleJack lo tenía atado, cabalgando sobre su lomo.

-Escuché que las gemas que le pertenecieron al dragón ese, todavía están ahí. Ya verás que te va a gustar.- decía AJ, con una gran sonrisa.

-Que… Que bien.- Spike trataba de aparentar frente a la campesina. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría sostener esta mentira. Miró una y otra vez hacía atrás, se estaban alejando cada vez más de la villa. Su corazón se acelerara cada que veía la larga caída que había desde donde se encontraba hasta la base de la montaña. Tragó saliva.

AppleJack siguió su camino alegremente durante un largo rato. Nadie los molestaría una vez en la cueva. En especial esa pegaso azul, o la pequeña Babs Seed.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de su destino, los ojos de AppleJack brillaron con gran intensidad, mientras que los de Spike reflejaban su temor. Sus pupilas se dilataron, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, comenzó a temer por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Solo unos cuantos metros más y estarían en la cueva, donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos de auxilio. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de escapar, pero ninguna de las opciones que se figuraba dentro de su mente parecía viable.

Cerró los ojos, en espera de un milagro. Nada pasó, en cambio…

-Ya puedes mirar, _SugarCube-_ Spike abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un paraíso culinario frente a él. Montones de joyas (diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas, entre otras piedras preciosas) adornaban la cueva.

-…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la vaquera.

-…

-¿Spike?

La pony no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El pequeño bebé dragón se encontraba hipnotizado por aquella conglomeración de joyas que yacía frente a sus ojos.

AppleJack sonrió, triunfante.

Desató a Spike, este corrió hacia las joyas y se dio un banquete digno de un dios.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín, que el verdadero banquete está por comenzar.- AppleJack le guiñó un ojo al dragón. Este tragó lo que tenía en la boca al oír esto.

Rápidamente, Spike tomó tantas gemas como pudo y salió corriendo rumbo a la montaña, pero AJ tiró de su cola, llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba hace un segundo.

-¡SPIKE! ¡¿A CASO ESTABAS TRATANDO DE HUIR?!- AppleJack parecía más furiosa que nunca.

-¿Qué, yo? No… Yo nunca… haría algo como eso.- Puso su mejor sonrisa, al parecer esto había herido fuertemente el orgullo de la yegua.

Sus ojos verdes empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Spike, aun sabiendo que esto no era real, y que su amiga se encontraba bajo los efectos de la pócima del amor, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella.

-Lo… lo siento, AppleJack.- Acto seguido, la abrazó. No quería verla así, a pesar de que todo fuera una farsa, el dolor que la había hecho sentir era real.

Tenía que ser astuto, encontrar la manera de mantenerla bajo control sin tener que arriesgar su fidelidad hacia Babs. Además, ¡se trataba de AppleJack! Ella era una de sus mejores amigas. Era como una hermana mayor para él, al igual que Twilight y las demás. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo indebido con ella. La sola idea de tener algo que ver con AppleJack…

La pony lo abrazó.

-Spike…

-Dime.

-Tu… ¿Amas a Babs Seed?- la pregunta le llegó como un balde de agua helada.

-… Perdona ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te pregunté que si amas a Babs.

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Si.- Se sentía raro al contestar aquella pregunta. Ya lo había dicho frente a Rarity, eso debía ser la prueba de que él verdaderamente la amaba ¿o no?

Mientras él lo meditaba, AppleJack vio algo que la hizo palidecer.

-¡APPLEJACK!- Twilight se arrojó sobre la vaquera, separándola así del pequeño Spike.

-¡¿Twilight?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿C-Cómo diste con nosotros?- Preguntó Spike, patidifuso.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso Spike! ¡Corre!- ordenó la princesa a su ayudante.

-…

-¡QUÉ CORRAS, DIJE!- antes de poder decir nada, Spike se vio atraído por la magia de otra unicornio. Al dar la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver a aquella yegua de crin blanca y melena púrpura frente a él, adoptando una postura firme, casi como si de una guerrera de tratase.

-¿Rarity…?

-Huye de aquí, Spike. Nosotras nos haremos cargo.- dijo, con mucha seguridad- AppleJack, no sé de qué se trata todo esto, pero no permitiré de ninguna manera que te interpongas entre Spike y…- se detuvo por un momento.- Babs Seed.

-¿Rarity? ¿Ahora estás de su lado?- dijo AJ, indignada al escuchar lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

-Por más que me duela decirlo… Sí.- miró de reojo al dragón.- Por fin me di cuenta de que lo que realmente importa, es la felicidad de Spike… Y si esa felicidad solo la puede encontrar al lado de esa pequeña, yo lo aceptaré.

Dejó salir una lágrima junto con este último comentario.

-… Rarity…- dijo Spike.

-Ahora vete, Spike.- la princesa Cadence apareció detrás del reptil- Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto.

El pequeño bebé dragón decidió que lo mejor era obedecer a sus amigas, y confiar en que ellas sabrían cómo resolver este asunto.

-¡SPIKE, NO TE VAYAS!- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar por parte de AppleJack.

-Lo siento, AppleJack,- Twilight se interpuso entre ella y el dragón.- pero no dejaré que te le acerques.

-Pero no lo entiendes…- trató de rogar la campesina.

-Claro que entendemos.- atacó Cadence- Escucha AppleJack, tú en realidad no amas a Spike.

-Pero…

-Solo escucha… Eres víctima de los efectos de una poción de amor. La misma que casi arruina la vida de tu hermano, Big Macintosh, hace un año.- Twilight trató de persuadirla.

-¿Qué…?- no parecía estar entendiendo nada de lo que le decía.

-Por favor, AppleJack…- le rogó la unicornio- Tienes que venir con nosotras. La princesa Cadence tiene un hechizo que puede revertir los efectos de la pócima, ¿verdad, Cadence?

-Rarity… ya te dije que ese es un hechizo bastante complicado. No sé si vaya a lograrlo…- la princesa parecía algo insegura.

-Por favor, tienes que hacerlo… A no ser que seamos capaces de mantener a AJ lejos de Spike durante una hora completa.- Twilight, por el contrario, parecía más confiada.

-¿Pero qué dicen?

-Lo que oíste, AppleJack. Tu amor por Spike, no es real.- Las palabras de Rarity hicieron eco por toda la caverna.

-…

-Lo lamento tanto…

-…

-¿AppleJack?- la pony no respondía.

-¿AJ?- Twilight se acercó a ver qué tal se encontraba AppleJack, cuando fue recibida por un casco el cual acertó a darle justo entre los ojos.

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritaron las otra ponys, incrédulas de lo que acababan de presenciar.

La princesa de la amistad se desplomó contra suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Cadence trató de mantener la calma, apuntando con su cuerno hacia la pony que había golpeado a su cuñada.

El cuerno de la princesa comenzó a brillar. Había tomado ya una decisión, y, por más arriesgado que pudiera ser, tenía que evitar que esto se le saliera aún más de control.

-¡No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas más opción, AppleJack!

Lanzó un rayo de brillante luz blanca, el cual fue evadido fácilmente por la pony. Volvió a lanzar otro, pero este también falló, al igual que el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

-Arghh… ¡Quédate quieta por favor!

-Ha, ¿para qué?- se burló AJ.- Como si aún te quedara magia suficiente como para ejecutar tu dichoso hechizo.

Y tenía razón. La princesa Cadence estaba agotada. Su cuerno ya no brillaba, su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada, y sus cascos ya casi no podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Estaba acabada.

Aquel encantamiento había resultado ser más difícil de lo que creyó. Y la princesa Cadence no era ni de lejos tan poderosa como su tía. No le quedaba magia suficiente como para llevar a cabo el hechizo una última vez.

-Princesa… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Rarity empezó a temer por su vida.

Hasta hace un momento tenía el apoyo de Twilight, una de las ponys más poderosas que jamás a hayan existido, y ahora estaba virtualmente sola contra AppleJack.

-Lo… lo siento Rarity… Necesitaré un momento para descansar… Hazte cargo tú, por favor.- decía, entre jadeos.

Solo necesitaría unos minutos. El único problema aquí era…

-Vaya, vaya… supongo que ya me puedo ir yendo, ¿o no?- Alardeó la pony terrenal.

Rarity estaba asustada. Ahora, la única que podía impedir que AppleJack cometiera una locura, era ella misma. ¿Cómo se supone que le haga frente? No era débil, pero tampoco creía estar en tan buena forma como para ganarle en un combate casco a casco a AJ.

-Y bien, si me disculpas…- AppleJack se dirigía hacia la salida de la cueva, cuando fue sorprendida por un diamante que cayó bruscamente frente a ella.- ¿Pero qué…?

Volteó hacia donde se encontraban las otras ponys, solo para ser recibida por otro diamante, el cual casi le atina a dar en la cara.

-¡Rarity! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Evitando que arruines el primer noviazgo de Spikey-Wikey!- la unicornio se lanzó contra la terrenal, acertándole un golpe certero en la mejilla. Esta ni se inmutó.

AppleJack contratacó con un cabezazo. Pero al hacer esto, casi se saca un ojo con el cuerno de la modista. Rarity se recuperó del golpe, usó su magia para tratar de hacer levitar a su oponente, sin éxito. AppleJack aprovecho esta brecha para derribarla e inmovilizarla.

-Ahora ya no eres tan ruda ¿verdad, _SugarCube_?

Rarity trato de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil. Estaba a la merced de la campesina, quien era, por mucho, la más fuerte de las Mane 6.

-No… no dejaré que lo hagas.- Se retorcía como poseída. Su voluntad era admirable. Seguía luchando, a sabiendas de que no podía ganar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por un amor imposible, acaso? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en dejar ir a Spike? ¿No se supone que ella también lo ama?

-Rarity, no te entiendo. Si tú también amas a Spike ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto para que él esté con Babs?- AppleJack no alcanzaba a entender la complejidad del asunto. No se trataba solamente de querer estar con quien amaba. Se trataba de hacer todo por la felicidad de ese ser querido, aun si esto significara dejarlo, o dejarla ir.

Eso era algo que ella no comprendía, pues (haciendo a un lado la pócima de amor), estaba acostumbrada a que si quería algo, debía luchar por el hasta la muerte.

Quería a Spike, y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Rarity había dejado de luchar ya.- Yo AMO a Spike… pero… Después de lo mal que lo he tratado, no creo ser merecedora de su corazón. Él… él ya tiene a alguien más.- guardó silencio por unos momentos para preparar lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Yo… yo lo amo a tal grado, que preferiría verlo feliz junto a otra pony… El me importa. Su felicidad está junto a Babs, y yo no sería capaz de arrebatarle eso, solo por un estúpido capricho.

-…

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo, AppleJack?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Absolutamente.

Ambas ponys estaban llorando. Rarity por fin admitió su derrota, y al ver esto, en el interior de AppleJack se comenzó a librar una batalla a muerte entre la parte de ella que todavía quería ir tras el dragón, y la que creía en las palabras de su amiga.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo…

-¡AHORA!

¡BOOMMM! Una luz blanca la envolvió, dejándola inconsciente. Calló para ya no despertar hasta dentro de un buen rato.

-¡Cadence!- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de dibujó en el rostro de la unicornio.

Había acabado ya. AppleJack estaba curada. Ya no tendrían de que preocuparse a partir de ahora… o eso creían.

Una vez que regresaron a Ponyville, con Twilight aun adolorida, y AppleJack dormida tan plácidamente, la llevaron a la granja para que así pudiera descansar.

Tal y como le pasó a Big Mac y Cheerilee, ella no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido al despertar.

-¡Es un alivio que todo haya terminado al fin!- Exclamó exhausta la princesa Twilight.

-Y que lo digas.- Rainbow Dash estaba sentada a su lado, aparentemente molesta.- No puedo creer que pasé por todos estos problemas por la culpa de SweetieBelle. ¿No es así, Spike?

El dragón se encontraba reposando en el sillón justo, a un lado de Rainbow Dash. Junto a él estaban sentadas la CMC. Frente a ellas, las princesas Cadence y Twilight. Ésta última con una bolsa de hielo haciendo presión contra su ojo izquierdo.

La abuela Smith estaba en la cocina junto con Big Mac. Él ya había pasado por esto, y no quería tener nada que ver con todo este asunto del veneno de amor.

-De verdad lo lamento, Spike.- dijo SweetieBelle. Spike todavía no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Todos atribuyeron esto al enojo que el dragón debía sentir hacia la pequeña potranca, pero Cadence sabía perfectamente a que se debía realmente.- Yo… nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

-Hmm.- Spike estaba cruzado de brazos, con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada.

Hacía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual con SB.

-Ya lo creo que sí.- dijo, tajante.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada y frustrada a la vez.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y Rarity decidió que lo mejor era llevar a su hermanita de regreso a casa. Lo mismo hizo Twilight, pero el dragón se resistía a abandonar la granja hasta que regresara Babs Seed.

Rainbow Dash, por su parte, se quedaría al lado del pequeñín para estar a Scootaloo, quien se había marchado junto a Babs esa mañana.

Pasaron las horas, y las potrancas no aparecían.

AppleBloom y Spike estaban empezando a preocuparse. ¿Qué le hará pasado a Babs?

Al poco rato, RD también decidió volver a casa.

-Spike.

-¿Sí?

-Crees que le haya pasado algo malo a mi prima?

-No lo creo.- trataba de disimular frente a AppleBloom, cuando en realidad, estaba tanto o más nervioso que ella. Scoot les había dicho que regresarían en nada, pero todavía no había rastro alguno, ni de ella, ni de Babs Seed.

Estaban en la habitación, mirando por la ventana para poder ver cuando llegara Babs.

Eran ya las 06:55 PM cuando a lo lejos se veía una silueta, la cual se acercaba a gran velocidad a la granja de la familia Apple… ¡Eran Rainbow Dash!

-¡SPIKE, APPLEBLOOM!

Voló hacia la ventana para hablar directamente con los niños.

-Scootaloo y Babs ¿Ya han regresado?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Solo respondan!

-No, aún no han llegado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso les pasó algo malo?- preguntó angustiada AppleBloom.

-¡Eso es lo que trato de averiguar!- se quejó la pegaso.- Fui a casa de Scoot para saber si se encontraba ahí…

-¿Y está?

-¡NO! Nadie sabe a dónde se fue. La última vez que la vieron, ella y Babs Seed se dirigían rumbo al bosque Everfree.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- gritaron.

Esto iba de mal en peor. Justo cuando creyeron que se habían acabado sus preocupaciones, aparece un nuevo problema. Solo que este era aún más grave que una potranca enamorada, o una yegua psicópata bajo la influencia de una pócima.

El paradero de las dos pequeñas ponys era desconocido, y por lo que se sabía, sus vidas podrían estar corriendo peligro.

Spike tragó saliva. Él sabía perfectamente la clase de peligros que había en el Bosque Everfree, y podía darse una idea de lo que pasaría si no llegaban a encontrar a esas niñas a tiempo.

-¡Esto es malo!- se quejó Rainbow Dash.- Escuchen, quédense aquí. Twilight, Fluttershy y yo nos encargaremos de esto, así que no intenten nada ¿Ok?

No podía prometerle nada a la pegaso, pero aun así, Spike contestó con un "ok" al igual que AppleBloom.

-¡Bien! Regresaré tan pronto como pueda. Avísenle a Big Mac, por favor.

Rainbow Dash se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado, Spike bajó tan rápido como pudo, y salió con rumbo al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas, Spike?

-¡Al bosque Everfree, a buscar a Babs!

\- Rainbow Dash dijo que nos quedáramos.- le grita AppleBloom desde la ventana.

-¡No me importa!- se fue.

AppleBloom no lo podía creer. Algo había nacido dentro de Spike. Algo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para orillarlo a arriesgar su vida por salvar a Babs, su novia.

-¡SPIKE, ESPÉRAME!- Corrió tan rápido como pudo para alcanzar al dragón. Ni Big Mac, ni la abuela Smith se percataron de su ausencia.

-¿Tú también vienes?

-¡Obvio! No voy a abandonar a mi prima favorita así de fácil.

Y así, los dos se dirigieron al oscuro y aterrador bosque Everfree, con la intensión de salvar a Babs Seed y a Scootaloo (si es que estas estaban en peligro).

La travesía de Spike y Babs estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

 _Continuará…_

 **Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento haberles roto el corazón a todos aquellos que querían ver más de AppleSpike, pero para eso ya habrá tiempo en algún fanfic que escriba en un futuro no muy lejano. (n_n)**

 **Y sobre SweetieBelle… bueno, solo les diré que Spike no tardará en perdonarla. xD**

 **Gracias por leerlo, y hasta la próxima! -BROHOOF!-**


	10. Germinación Parte 2

**Nota Final:**

 **Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. Sé que esta tuvo sus altibajos, puesto que este es mi primer fic, pero como dice el dicho "la práctica hace al maestro".**

 **A decir verdad, la historia originalmente estaba pensada para 5 capítulos solamente, pero tuve que alargarla un poquito al irle agregando otras cosillas, (y si, lo de AppleSpike no formaba parte del proyecto original, pero decidí incluirlo solo por capricho). xD**

 **En fin, para no hacerla tan larga, espero que les haya gustado leerla, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. :D Ahora los dejo con el ep final.**

 **-BROHOOF!-**

 _Cap 10. Germinación Parte 2._

-¡AYUDA! POR FAVOR, SI ALGUIEN PUEDE OÍRNOS, ¡SÁLVENNOS!- gritaba desesperada Scootaloo.

-¿HOLA? ¡¿HAY ALGUIÉN?!- Llevaban más de una hora caminando sin rumbo. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, tenían hambre y dentro de poco también necesitarían un refugio en donde pasar la noche.

-Es inútil, Scootaloo. No hay un solo pony en kilómetros.- dijo Babs.

-No exageres, Babs. Estoy segura de que ya casi llegamos al pueblo… Sólo necesitamos gritar un poco más fuerte para que alguien nos escuche.- Scootaloo trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

-Eso espero…

La potranca la miró con expresión amarga.

-¿Y si ya nunca podemos regresar?

-¡No digas eso!

-Pero…

Estaba asustada. No quería morir ahí, en medio del bosque, donde nadie podría encontrar sus restos. Esta idea la invadió por completo, y le hizo entrar en pánico.

-¿Y si ya nunca vuelvo a ver a mis papás, ni a mi hermana?- en este punto, la pequeña se encontraba demasiado vulnerable.- ¿Ya nunca volveré a ver a mi prima AppleBloom? ¿Y si…- estaba al borde de las lágrimas,- ya nunca más vuelvo a ver a Spike?

Al oír esto, Scootaloo no pudo contener más su miedo.

-No hables así, Babs, yo… Nos llevaré de regreso.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- cuestionó.

-Yo… Yo…- respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse.- ¡Encontraré la forma! No es la primera vez que vengo al bosque Everfree, debería ser fácil encontrar el camino que nos lleve de vuelta a casa…

Trató de sonreír, pero era inútil. Tanto ella como Babs Seed sabían que solo un milagro podría salvarlas.

-Scoot.

-¿S-s-si?

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-…

A las afueras de Bosque Everfree:

-Muy bien, chicas. Debemos encontrar a Scootaloo y a Babs Seed antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Twilight les daba indicaciones a sus amigas.- Recuerden que pueden haber criaturas peligrosas en el bosque, así que hay que tener cuidado.

La noticia se esparció por todo el pueblo. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash entrarían al bosque para rescatar a las dos potrancas desaparecidas. Twilight y Cadence también ayudarían.

Zecora, al conocer tan bien aquel bosque luego de vivir por años en el, también se ofreció.

-Necesitaremos tantos pares de ojos como nos sea posible. Gracias Zecora.

-Si alguna de ustedes llega a encontrarlas,- dijo Cadence,- regresen al pueblo primero y pónganlas a salvo. Las demás nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora.

Todas asintieron.

-¡En marcha!

Las ponys salieron disparadas con rumbo al oscuro bosque, incluso Fluttershy.

-¡Ya oyeron chicas, nos veremos en este mismo punto dentro de una hora!- fue lo último que dijo Rainbow antes de alejarse.

Fluttershy voló en la dirección contraria, mientras que Pinkie Pie trotó en línea recta.

"No hay razón para alarmarse,- pensó Twilight- estoy segura de que las hallaremos muy pronto".

El bosque Everfree nunca antes les había parecido tan grande, ni siquiera la primera vez que entraron en el sintieron tanta angustia. La vida de aquellas niñas podría correr peligro, y necesitaban encontrarlas rápido.

-¡BABS, SCOOTALOO!- gritaba Rainbow.

-¡NIÑAS! AHH, POR FAVOR, SALGAN DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN.- Pinkie trataba de mantener la calma, y, con una sonrisa en la cara, siguió buscando.

-¿Scootaloo…? ¿Babs? ¿E-están ahí?- el llamado de Fluttershy apenas era audible. Se mantenía volando a poca altura para que las niñas pudieran escucharla.

-¡SCOOTALOO!- Twilight parecía ser la más desesperada del grupo.- ¡BABS! ¡¿PUEDES OIRME?!

Nada.

-Ay, por favor…- aceleró el paso.- Que no les haya pasado nada malo…

Estaba tan angustiada, que ni siquiera notó que alguien la seguía.

A unos escasos 10 metros de ella, había dos figuras que se movían sigilosamente a través del oscuro bosque…

-¡NIÑAS!- Cadence parecía más calmada que su cuñada.- ¡POR FAVOR, APAREZCAN! TODOS EN LA VILLA ESTÁN MUY PREOCUPADOS.

La princesa del amor, junto con Zecora, había elegido el sendero más estrecho y oscuro. Solo un potro o una potranca se atreverían a aventurarse por ese camino durante el día, así que dedujeron que ese era el camino que habían seguido las pequeñas.

-A menudo paso por aquí solo para toparme con AppleBloom, quien va de camino a mi casa.- decía Zecora.

-¿Entonces tú crees que hayan elegido este camino?

-Sería lo más probable.

Cadence, al ser un poco más alta que la cebra, tenía un poco de dificultad para pasar por aquel sendero.

"Solo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo. En especial a la pequeña Babs Seed". La princesa hubiera preferido sobrevolar el lugar al igual que Rainbow o Fluttershy, pero al no conocer tan bien el área, lo más seguro era permanecer al lado de Zecora, quien conocía aquel bosque mejor que nadie.

Por su parte, Twilight estaba empezando a sospechar que alguien la seguía. Escuchaba pasos detrás suyo, y esto la comenzaba asustar.

-Pinkie Pie ¿eres tú?

-…

-¿Cadence, Zecora?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿… R-Rainbow?

Una vez más, nada.

-¿Hay alguien?

-…

-¡Oh, Genial! Ahora estoy hablando sola.- se quejó y siguió su camino.

Lo que no sabía era que, en efecto, había alguien siguiendo (más bien, vigilando) todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

-Así que es ella…- dijo una voz desde la sombra.

-Eso parece.- le contestó otra voz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Nunca creí que aquella pony fuera una princesa.

-Ni yo…

-Y si ella está aquí, eso solo puede significar una cosa…

-¡El dragón!- Ambas figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Un nuevo peligro acechaba a las ponys desde las sombras. Pero la peor parte se la llevaría la pequeña Babs Seed, quien, sin saberlo, también estaba siendo observada.

-¡Ha! ¿Ves? Te dije que íbamos por buen camino.

-Pero Scootaloo, yo solo veo un viejo castillo.

-¡Exacto!- sonrió.- ¿No lo entiendes? Ese es el castillo de las princesas. Justo ahí es donde vivían Celestia y Luna hace como mil años.

-Y…

-¡Eso quiere decir que no debemos estar lejos de casa!- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-¿Segura?- Babs no estaba tan convencida.

-¡Pero claro! Rainbow Dash me contó una vez que el viejo castillo en ruinas no estaba muy lejos de la villa.

-Bueno…

Desde hace rato que Babs se sentía un tanto intranquila, como si alguien las estuviera observando. Esta sensación se iba incrementando a cada segundo, llegando al punto de hacerle oír voces provenientes de entre el follaje.

-Scoot…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son las que habitan en este bosque?- Caminaba detrás de su amiga, quien se dirigía al castillo en ruinas.

-Mmm… No lo sé ¿Por? ¡¿Acaso viste algo?!- Scootaloo se detuvo en seco, ante la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con alguna especie de monstruo del bosque Everfree.

-Me… pareció haber escuchado algo.

Al oír esto, Scootaloo pudo estar más relajada.

-Seguramente es solo tu imaginación.- se quejó.

Ambas ponys siguieron su camino. No tenían ni idea de quien las estaba siguiendo.

-Hmm… Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- murmuró aquel ser.- Un rubí de fuego. Esos bebés son bastante escasos.- decía, sin quitarle la vista de encima al collar de Babs.

Al ver que las dos potrancas cruzaban el puente que las llevaría al castillo, sus ojos brillaron con aún más intensidad.

-Esas ponys no tienen escapatoria…- sonrió.

Apenas y lograron cruzar, Scootaloo no pudo contener más su emoción.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, y en la mañana volveremos al pueblo.- dictó.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea. Dijiste que aquí había un fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma? Pfff… ¡Eso es solo una vieja leyenda pony! No hay nada que temer.

-Si tú lo dices.- Aunque parecía un lugar seguro (Spike le había contado lagunas de las aventuras que él y las Mane6 vivieron en aquel castillo), la pequeña no dejaba de pensar que algo andaba mal.

Entrar al castillo fue fácil.

Una vez dentro, Scootaloo no pudo evitar sentirse, en cierta forma, conectada con su ídolo, Rainbow Dash.

-¡Es increíble!- gritó.

-Y vaya que lo es.- Babs solo se quedó ahí parada con la boca abierta.

Scoot iba y venía de un lado a otro del lugar.

-Wow, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Fue aquí donde RD y las chicas vencieron a Nightmare Moon!

-Ehh… ¿No querrás decir _Twilight y las chicas_?

-Sí, eso también.

Babs puso los ojos en blanco. De todos los ponys, de toda Equestria, de entre todos lo que habitan ahí en Ponyville, le tenía que tocar perderse con la fan obsesiva de Rainbow Dash. Algo debió haber hecho mal para merecer ese castigo.

-En fin ¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó al fin.

-Pues… No lo sé.- respondió la pegaso.

-¡Augh!- gruñó.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a inspeccionar las demás habitaciones, se oyó una voz detrás de ellas.

-¿A dónde creen que van, niñitas?- era una voz grave, pero chillona y muy molesta al oído.

Al darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, se toparon con un… ¿perro?

-Hola.- este las saludó.

-¿Un perro?- Scootaloo estaba desconcertada. Nunca antes había visto a un perro parlante. En especial uno que se parase en dos patas y usara ropa tan andrajosa.

-No soy un perro común y corriente, pequeña.- se acercó a las potrancas. Estas comenzaron a retroceder al ver que aquella criatura no tenía buenas intenciones.- Yo… Soy un perro Diamante.

-Un… ¿Qué cosa?- Babs nunca había oído de algo así.

-Bueno,- contestó el perro,- no me sorprende que no sepan de nuestra existencia. Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Rover, y soy el líder de un pequeño grupo de perros que viven de buscar piedras preciosas… Como esa.

Señalo el collar de Babs Seed.

-¿Cuál, esta? ¡Es mía!- era obvio lo que el perro quería.

-Vaya… ¿Y no te parecería hacer un pequeño… intercambio?- insinuó Rover a la pequeña.

-¿Qué clase de intercambio?- preguntó Babs.

-No creo que tú puedas tener algo que sea de nuestro interés.- afirmó Scootaloo.

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.- dijo, mostrando sus grandes y afiladas garras.- ¿Qué les parece esto? La gema, a cambio de su libertad.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto es mío, y nunca te lo voy a entregar, grandísimo idiota!- dijo Babs, tocando la gema con su casco.

-O… eso ya lo veremos.

Acto seguido, el perro se lanzó hacia las ponys, con intención de quitarle el collar a Babs Seed. Esta logró esquivarlo junto con Scootaloo, quien salió corriendo en otra dirección.

-¡Scoot, espérame!- trató de llamarla, pero se había ido.

Rover se levantó del piso, solo para observar como la pequeña potranca temblaba del miedo.

-Bueno,- dijo- parece que solo quedamos tú y yo, chiquilla.

-…

-¡Dame el rubí!

-¡No!

-¡Que me lo des!- dio un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Babs. Nada ni nadie lo iba a detener en su búsqueda de joyas exóticas, y mucho menos una simple y débil potranca enamorada.

-Ahora, TÚ vas a darme esa gema, o tu amiga pagará las consecuencias.

-Yo… No… ¡No te la daré!

Babs apretó su casco contra el collar. Ese era el obsequio que le había dado su querido Spike, y no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. No iba a dejar que se lo llevaran, y tampoco iba a permitir que ese canalla le hiciera algo malo a Scootaloo, una de sus mejores amigas, en lo absoluto.

-¿Y bien…?- el perro se acercó más y más. Estaba a punto de posar sus garras sobre ella cuando…

-No…

-¡Dámelo!

-Dije… que…

-¡NOOO!- Y fue así como, con un grito, llegó Rainbow Dash al rescate.

Esta le dio una fuerte patada en el hocico a Rover, quien cayo noqueado luego de recibir semejante golpe, con tanta fuerza y velocidad juntas.

-¡RAINBOW DASH!

-Hola Babs.- dijo.- Vaya que te las arreglaste para meterte en problemas ¿No es así?

Rainbow estaba feliz por haberla encontrado al fin, tal y como se lo había prometido a Spike y a AppleBloom, pero… algo andaba mal aquí.

-¿Dónde está Scootaloo?

-Oh… pues, ella…- Babs, ya habiéndose recuperado del trauma, recordó lo que le había pasado a la miembro de CMC.

Miró a todos lados, tratando de recordar cual camino exactamente era el que había usado Scootaloo para huir.

-Pues yo… no lo recuerdo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-… Lo siento.

-Ok… Vamos a buscarla y luego regresaremos a la villa, ¿te parece bien?- la pony asintió.- ¡Perfecto! Hay que darnos prisa, ya que todos en casa están preocupados por ustedes.

Pero las cosas no serían así de fáciles.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- eran Fido y Spot, los secuaces de Rover.

-¡¿Ustedes también?!

-Pero que sorpresa.- Dijo Spot, el más pequeño de los perros- Es la pony de aquella vez. ¿No te habrás olvidado de nosotros, o si?

-Claro que no…- Rainbow Dash se puso en guardia.- Supongo que también quieren la joya.

-Exacto.- esta vez, el que hablo fue Fido.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?... ¡Babs, tu sal de aquí y espérame afuera! Yo me haré cargo.- le ordenó a la niña.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!

Babs no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer. Salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Que no huya!- gritó Fido. Pero fue callado rápidamente por la embestida de RD.

Babs alcanzó a salir del castillo entera, mientras que Rainbow Dash se hacía cargo de la situación. Solo le quedaba esperar.

-Nunca creí que volvería verlos por acá. Supongo que tendré que encargarme de echarlos yo misma.

-Inténtalo.- Rover despertó.- Veamos si en realidad eres tan ruda.

"Maldición, ahora son tres", pensó Rainbow Dash.

No era ni de lejos, la situación más peligrosa con la que se había topado (véase la batalla contra los Changelings, en Canterlot), pero necesitaba hacer que estos tres rufianes permanecieran dentro del castillo, cosa que veía bastante difícil de lograr. Por uno solo que logre escapar, y todo estaría perdido.

Spot fue el primero en atacar, pero logró evadirlo. Se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con Fido, quien la montó como en un rodeo.

-Ah, no. Ni creas.

Rainbow comenzó a sacudirse tan fuerte como pudo, pero Spot la tomó por los cascos, inmovilizándola.

-¿Pero qué…?

Estaba atrapada.

-No escaparás.

-¡Amárrenla! No quiero que vuelva a interferir con nuestros planes.- ordenó Rover.

Y así lo hicieron. Una vez que Rainbow ya no se pudo mover, regresaron a su misión.

-Ya verán. Se metieron con la pony equivocada ¡Cuando me libere van a probar mi ira!- luchaba inútilmente por soltarse. La dejaron en un rincón, junto al antiguo trono de la princesa Luna. Siguió gritando y pataleando hasta que se fueron.- ¡Oh, rayos!

Bajó la mirada. ¿Ahora quién cuidaría de Babs?

-¿… Rainbow Dahs?- escucho una voz familiar proveniente del pasillo.

-¡¿Eres tú, Scootaloo?!

-Sí.- la pequeña pegaso naranja atravesó una de las puertas más cercanas.- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Rainbow Dash, que te paso?

La niña se encargó de deshacer el nudo.

-No quiero hablar de eso… ¡vamos, hay que salvar a Babs de esos perros sarnosos!

Se dirigió hacia la entrada junto con Scootaloo.

-…

-¿Rainbow Dash?- Babs se encontraba parada junto al puente, esperando a que la pegaso azul regrese, en compañía de Scootaloo.- ¿Eres tú?

Vio una figura moverse lentamente hacia ella. Las sombras proyectadas por el castillo no le permitían saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola otra vez, pequeña…- Rover sonrió con malicia.

-¡Oh, no…! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Rainbow Dash?!

-No te preocupes.- contestó el líder de los perros diamante.- No le pasara nada, siempre y cuando nos entregues el rubí.

-¿Eh…?- No quería soltarlo. Era un obsequio de Spike, y nunca se lo daría a nadie ¡A NADIE!- ¡N-no! No se los daré. ¡Es mío!

-Así que no quieres cooperar ¿eh? Bueno,- Spot se acercó a ella con una soga en manos.- supongo que no nos dejas de otra.

Babs comenzó a retroceder lentamente. En cuanto sintió que se estaba quedando sin suelo, se detuvo en seco.

-Oh oh…- miró al precipicio.

-Es inútil… No tienes escapatoria.

Cerró los ojos esperando un milagro… un segundo milagro.

-¡BABS!- Rainbow Dash llegó justo a tiempo. En cuanto Spot volteo la vista para observarla mejor, la chiquilla aprovechó para escabullirse en el puente colgante.

-Eh, ¿Qué?

-¡Spot, idiota! ¡No dejes que se escape!- grito Rover, pero era demasiado tarde. Tanto Babs como Scootaloo habían llegado al otro lado, desatando las sogas que unían un extremo con el otro.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres al unísono.

-¡Haha! ¿Ahora que van a hacer, cachorritos?- Rainbow no debió alardear.

-Grrrr…- gruñeron.

Estaban atrapados, la única manera de salir de ahí, sería conseguir que Rainbow Dash volviera a atar la cuerda que sostenía el puente. No les quedaba más opción que rendirse.

-¿Y bien?- cruzada de cascos, RD esperaba que se disculparan con ella por lo que le hicieron.

-Tú ganas, pony.- mintió Rover- Nos rendimos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestionó.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

-…

-Por favor. Solo restaura el puente, y nos iremos de aquí. Lo prometemos.- Fido le seguía la corriente a su líder.

-Ya.- concluyó, satisfecha.

Acto seguido, RD bajó por la soga, se la dio a Scootaloo, quien amarró al otro extremo, y les dio la orden de cruzar. Estos la obedecieron sin muchos rodeos. Debían cuidar muy bien sus pasos. La más ligera sospecha lo echaría todo a perder…

Una vez que los tres lograron cruzar, Rainbow se interpuso entre ellos y las niñas.

-Bien. ¡Ahora váyanse y no vuelvan, a no ser que también quieran un poco de esto!- dijo, mostrándoles sus músculos.

Comenzaron a caminar poco a poco. Ya habiéndose alejado lo suficiente, se escondieron entre el follaje una vez más.

-¡Esa yegua tonta! De verdad creyó que nos rendiríamos tan fácilmente.- dijo Spot.

-Pero una vez que pasen por aquí para llegar a su querido Ponyville, ya no tendrán escapatoria.- rió Rover.- El rubí será nuestro…

Pasaron los minutos, y las ponys aún no aparecían.

RD se había tomado su tiempo para ver que esos perros se alejaran lo suficiente. Cuando estuvo convencida de que no los volverían a ver, ella, junto con las pequeñas, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Justo en el momento en que cruzaban por el bosque, _eso_ pasó.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó Rover, a la vez que le ponía un bozal a la pegaso.

Fido fue el encargado de amarrarla nuevamente.

-¿Rainbow Da…?- Spot atrapó a Babs Seed en mitad de la conmoción.

-¡La tengo!- gritó, triunfante.

-¡Babs!- Scootaloo también fue capturada por los rufianes.- Arghh… ¡suéltame!- le gritaba a Rover, quien la tenía colgando de la cola.

-¿Qué pasa, pony? ¿No puedes volar?- se burló.

-¡Scoot!- por suerte, Babs había sido capturada por Spot, quien era el más pequeño de los tres canes.

Al ser una Apple, Babs supo sacarle provecho a esto, soltándole una fuerte patada en el estómago al bulldog, el cual quedó sin aire gracias a ello.

-¡Se está escapando!- exclamó Fido, quien tenía a Rainbow Dash contra el piso. Pero al ver que ni Rover ni Spot estaban en condiciones de ir tras ella...- Oh, está bien ¡iré yo!

De esta forma, abandonó su puesto y corrió tras la potranca, quien ya estaba tratando de cruzar el puente colgante una vez más. La atrapó apenas y llegó a la mitad.

-¡Ahora ya te tengo!- gruñó.

-¡Suéltame…!- pataleaba y se sacudía como pez fuera del agua. Esto hizo que el puente se balanceara de un lado a otro.

-Oye ¡ten más cuidado, mocosa!

Con este conflicto, no se percataron de una sombra que pasó volando sobre sus cabezas.

Justo cuando Fido estaba por emprender el camino de vuelta…

-¡SUELTALA, COBARDE!- sonó una voz familiar detrás de ellos. El puente se agitó, obviamente, ese alguien había llegado desde el cielo.

Fido se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un viejo conocido.

-¡SPiKE!- gritó Babs de la alegría.

El pequeño bebé dragón, su novio, había llegado con la ayuda de nada menos que la princesa Cadence.

-Perros diamante.- dijo.- Y me imagino que están aquí para llevarse el rubí…

-¿Tu? ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- Fido no lo podía creer.

-¡Suéltala!- ordenó la princesa.

-¡Spike! ¿Cómo es que me encontraron?- Babs estaba llorando.

-No hay tiempo para eso.- dijo Cadence.- Hay que escapar de aquí lo antes posible.

-¡Fido!- Rover y Spot llegaron a toda prisa. Al parecer, AppleBloom y Zecora los sorprendieron, liberando a Rainbow Dash. Ahora eran ellos los que estaban en desventaja.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh, no.

-¡Oh, sí!- Rainbow Dash parecía más contenta que nunca.

Todo había terminado para ellos. Fido bajó a la pequeña Babs Seed, en señal de rendición.

Esta le dio una patada una vez que estuvo a salvo.

-¡AUCH!- gritó.

Babs corrió hasta llegar junto a Spike.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese, quieres.- la regañó.

Todo parecía estar ya bien. Fido y Cadence fueron los primeros en cruzar el puente, seguidos de lejos por la joven pareja, quienes se encontraban más que felices de estar juntos otra vez. Iban a paso lento, sin advertir que el puente, torpemente amarrado por las potrancas, no podía soportar por más tiempo.

-Spike. Yo… lo siento.- Se detuvo Babs, antes de llegar a la orilla.

-Ya no importa.- este le sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, el puente se soltó.

-¡SPIKE!- gritó Rainbow Dash.

-¡BABS!- gritó AppleBloom.

-¡EL RUBÍ!- ( **no necesito decirlo ¿o sí?** ).

Babs y Spike cayeron al vacío. Parecía que todo estaba perdido para ellos.

-¡SPIKE!

-¿QUÉ?- apenas y la podía oír a causa de la caída.

-YO… LO LAMENTO. TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA- comenzó a llorar.- ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA DEVOLVERTE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI, Y AHORA…!- no pudo terminar, ya que Spike la abrazo, callándola al instante.

-¡No tienes que darme nada!- le dijo, al oído. Babs notó que él también estaba llorando.- Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, Babs… Te amo.

Y con estas palabras en el aire, los dos se abrazaron y cerraron sus ojos, esperando su inminente fin, el cual nunca llegó.

-¡Ya pueden abrir mirar, chicos!- era Rainbow Dash. Los había salvado.

-¡RAINBOW!- gritaron.

-Je… no se preocupen, que ya están a salvo.- la pegaso los llevó entre cascos a tierra firme.

Los perros estaban amarrados, y sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

Una vez a salvo, Babs se arrojó a los brazos del reptil, seguida de AppleBloom y Scootaloo.

Ya todo había terminado. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacerse.

-Muy bien. Los dejaremos ir, con la condición de que no vuelvan a mostrar sus feas caras por aquí, ¿entendido?- les dijo RD a Rover y sus secuaces.

-¡Está bien! Tú ganas, pony.- contestó Rover.

Zecora los desató.

-¡Y si vuelvo a verlos por aquí, les juro que no seré tan piadosa!- les gritó Rainbow antes de que estos desaparecieran.

-Yo… dudo mucho que los volvamos a ver.

-¿Qué dices, Spike?

-Veras… Les conté acerca de la cueva y los diamantes que encontramos ahí. ¿Verdad Cadence?

-Solo espero que su codicia pueda ser saciada, para que así ya no puedan hacernos nada.- concluyó Zecora.

-Igual yo.- Spike parecía pensativo…

"Codicia…", pensó.

Ya de vuelta en la granja Apple, todas se juntaron allí para ver a la pareja reunida otra vez. Inclusive Rarity parecía contenta. No tenía razones para odiar a Babs, ya que ella era la única capaz de hacer feliz a Spike. Lo único peor que perderlo, había sido verlo sufrir por alguien más.

Con forme avanzaba la noche, cada quién fue regresando a su respectiva casa.

Rarity se despidió con un beso para Spike, cosa que molestó un poco a Babs Seed.

Rainbow llevó a Scootaloo a su casa. Twilight decidió que, en caso de que el hechizo de Cadence no funcione, lo mejor sería alejar lo antes posible a Spike de la AppleJack y, por ende, de Sweet Apple Acres.

-Adiós, Spike…

-Adiós.- Spike se despidió. Quería llegar al castillo para así poder estar a solas con Cadence.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Spike.- comentó la princesa mientras se alejaban de la granja.- No tienes de que preocuparte, pues la codicia de dragón no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Pero…- bajó la mirada.

-Escucha con atención, Spike- esta vez, fue Twilight la que habló.- Sabemos que estás confundido, pero es algo normal… Lo que tú sientes es un tipo de "codicia" diferente, la cual tanto los ponys, como otras criaturas, son capaces de sentir.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos del dragón se iluminaron.

-Claro que sí. Esto solo nos dice que eres diferente a la mayoría de los dragones, quienes solo desean cosas tan materialistas, como joyas. Tú eres diferente a ellos. Tu corazón no es puro… pero en realidad, ninguno lo es del todo.- concluyó Cadence.

-Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿No puedo elegir a Babs y a SweetieBelle al mismo tiempo, o sí?

-Supongo que no.- Twilight estaba pensativa. Lo miró por un momento y dijo-: No importa a quien elijas, mientras seas feliz por ello.

Así pasó la noche. A la mañana siguiente, llevaron a Spike ante la presencia de AppleJack, para saber si el hechizo había funcionado o no.

-¿Spike? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la vaquera, al ver que se encontraba recostada, sin saber cómo llegó ahí.-… ¿Y el jugo?

Todas se alegraron al ver que su amiga había vuelto a la normalidad.

Luego de unos días, se había terminado la semana extra que sus padres le habían dado para quedarse en Ponyville, y Babs debía volver a su hogar en Manehattan.

Todos, incluyendo Rarity y SweetieBelle, acudieron a la estación de tren para despedirse.

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir?- Derpy se había encariñado, al igual que todos, con la potranca.

-Es una lástima.- dijo Rarity- Pero no te preocupes. La próxima vez que vengas, te haré un vestido especialmente para tu- tragó saliva- cita con Spike.

¡Vaya que le dolían aquellas palabras!

Todos se despidieron de la pequeña. Pero, sin duda, la que más lamentaría su partida sería SB.

-SweetieBelle…- comenzó Babs.

-Babs Seed.

-…

-…

Las dos se quedaron sin decir nada por un buen rato.

-Yo… lamento lo que hice. No sé qué me pasó.

-No.- Babs negó con la cabeza- Fue mi culpa al ser tan arrogante y agresiva… Nunca debí actuar así. Creo… que debí tratar de entenderte un poco mejor…

Se abrazaron. Ahora solo quedaba despedirse de Spike.

-Spike…

-¿Sí?

Babs Seed ya no dijo nada. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y ya. La reacción por parte de las unicornios no se hizo esperar. La miraban con odio, deseando que se fuera de una buena vez.

-Adiós.- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-… Adiós.

Babs subió al tren y se despidió una última vez, agitando su casco.

Unos segundos más tarde se había ido.

Spike solo se quedó ahí, mirando el tren alejarse más y más, hasta desaparecer.

"Adiós".

-Ven, Spike. Volvamos a casa.- dijo Twilight.

-Está bien.

Se montó en ella para iniciar el camino de regreso al castillo, acompañados de Rarity, AppleBloom, SweetieBelle y Cadence.

-… ¿La extrañas?- preguntó SB.

-Como no tienes idea.- respondió, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

SweetieBelle se acercó al dragón, el cual decidió recorrer el resto del camino a pie, y descansó su pequeña cabecita en su hombro.

Spike solo la ignoró.

Las cosas difícilmente volverían a ser como antes, pero de nada le serviría guardarle rencor a la unicornio, cuando en realidad, lo que él más quería era pedirle disculpas por lo mal que la había hecho sentir.

-Lo siento, SweetieBelle.

-Está bien.- dijo esta.

Continuaron todo el camino sin decir una sola palabra. No querían arruinar el momento, así como tampoco querían lastimar a Babs Seed.

Y hablando de ella…

"Spike- pensó mientras acariciaba la gema de su collar- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas… ¡Pero no te preocupes, porque la próxima vez que venga de visita, no será sin un gran regalo para compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí!"

Sonrió.

"Adiós, Spikey-Wikey…".

 _Fin…_

 **Al fin!**

 **Lamento tanto la tardanza. Es solo que la escuela no me deja en paz, ni siquiera en vacaciones. (e_é) En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya mañana (tal vez) subiré el epílogo. –BROHOOF- Gracias por leerme! n_n**


	11. Epílogo

_**Epílogo.**_

Sunflower se encontraba en la estación de tren de Manehattan, esperando la llegada de su pequeña hermana, quien había ido de visita a Ponyville dos semanas.

-El tren aún no ha llegado…- decía, inquieta.

Hace apenas unos días recibió una carta por parte de AppleJack, su prima, en la cual mencionaba que habían surgido algunos problemas para Babs durante su estadía en Ponyville, pero que ya todo estaba resuelto.

Pasaron los minutos, y el tren todavía no llegaba. Iba de un lado al otro del andén, haciendo que los ponys que se encontraban a su alrededor la miraran extraño.

Ya era casi medio dia, y ni rastro alguno del tren que debía traer a su pequeña hermana de regreso. Estaba comenzando a asustarse cuando oyó un ruido a la lejanía…

-¡LLEGÓ!

Corrió a toda prisa para darle la bienvenida a la pequeña Babs Seed. Una vez que el tren se detuvo, esperó con ansias ver a su hermana salir.

Habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarle acerca de su estancia en Ponyville, ya que las pocas cartas que le mandaba no contenían muchos detalles. Daba la sensación de que Babs les estaba ocultando algo a ella y a sus padres, y que por algo pidió que la dejaran quedarse una semana más.

Todos bajaron del tren. Veía ponys, burros y vacas por todas partes, pero de Babs Seed, ni sus luces. Hasta que…

-¡Hermana!- Babs estaba parada a tres metros de ella ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-¿Babs?- Sunflower se quedó boquiabierta. Algo andaba mal aquí, pero no podía descifrar el qué.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada- esta le dio un pequeño recorrido con la mirada.- ¿Es nuevo ese collar?- dijo, señalando la joya que llevaba en el cuello.

-¿Qué, esto?-dijo- No es… nada.

Desvió la mirada. ¿Y ahora, como se supone que le explique que ese rubí selo había regalado un dragó? ¡¿Cómo explicar que se trata de un regalo de parte de su novio?! Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Ponyville, solo le envió dos cartas a su hermana, y en ninguna de ellas mencionaba el hecho de que tenía novio. Esto era un desastre.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Que yo recuerde, tú no…

-Mejor volvamos a casa.- la interrumpió Babs.- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Suspiró por el alivio. Ahora podría ir preparando lo que les diría a ella y a sus padres… Tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para decirlo.

"Mamá, papá, hermana… yo tengo novio, y es un dragón."

¡NO, NO, NO! Eso no sonaba nada bien. La tirarían por la ventana una vez dicho aquello. Debía suavizar el impacto, pero ¿cómo?

El camino a casa desde la estación fue más largo de lo habitual. Sunflower la llevó a comer helado para darle la bienvenida, luego pasaron a ver la nueva boutique de Coco Pommel, y por último, decidieron dar un largo paseo por el parque que se encontraba cerca de casa.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿No me vas a decir cómo fue que conseguiste semejante… joya?- dijo mientras caminaban.

-…

-Babs.

-…

-¡Babs!

Silencio.

-¿No vas a decirme, verdad?- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No… aún.

-¿Qué…?- se calló. Habían llegado a casa. Ahora no tendría escusas para no hablar.

Babs se instaló de nueva cuenta en su habitación. Aun cuando solo estuvo fuera dos semanas, había echado de menos ese lugar.

Una vez que se acostumbró al no tan nítido aire que se respiraba ahí, decidió que era hora de contarle todo a Sunflower. Tal vez ella entienda, y trate de hacer que sus padres lo entiendan también.

-Hora de hacerlo.- se dijo a mí misma.

Salió de su cuarto, decidida, con rumbo a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-Sunflower, ¿estás ahí?- tocó la puerta.- Hay algo que quiero contrate.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una sorprendida pony tras ella.

-Babs.

-Hermana, yo…- no encontraba las palabras correctas para decir lo que tenía que decir.- dime, ¿tu… has tenido novio?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sunflower totalmente.

-Qué… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo, un poco nerviosa.

 _Mientras tanto, en Ponyville…_

Ha pasado tan solo un día desde que Babs Seed regresó a Manehattan. Pero al parecer, esto poco o nada le interesaba a SweetieBelle. Aunque una parte de ella sí que extrañaba a Babs, había otra parte, la cual se empeñaba en decirle que saliera de la cama y fuera tras "él".

"No puedo,- pensó- no quiero hacerle eso a Babs".

"¡TIENES QUE!- le gritaba otra voz- ¡No puedes perderlo! Recuerda todos los problemas por los que tuvimos que pasar por él. ¡No debes darte por vencida tan fácilmente!"

-…

Ya no dijo nada más. Se quedó ahí acostada por un buen rato, sin siquiera moverse.

Ella no era la única que tenía que lidiar con estos problemas. En la casa club se habían reunido AppleBloom, Scootaloo y Spike.

-¡Lamentamos haberte metido en un lío tan grandísimo!- Scootaloo estaba sentada de cara al dragón, quien no terminaba de entender el porqué de la actitud de la pegaso.- De haber sabido que las cosas se tornarían tan peligrosas, nosotras…

AppleBloom llegó con lo que anteriormente era una pócima de amor (con la ayuda de Zecora, lograron "separar" todos sus ingredientes sin que estos se volvieran a mesclar).

-Así que esta es la tan sonada poción de amor.- dijo, rascándose la barbilla.

-De verdad, lo sentimos.- dijo AppleBloom.

-Eso ya me lo han dicho… como cincuenta y tres veces.- Estaba harto de escucharlas pedir perdón. No era su culpa. Ellas trataron de hacer lo correcto. Pero, al fin y al cabo: El fin no justifica los medios.

Spike se levantó y observó bien aquel pedazo de nube. Twilight había hablado muy seriamente con Spitfire al respecto, así que todo debería de estar ya cubierto.

Lo único realmente resaltable de este asunto, era el cómo SweetieBelle había llegado tan lejos solo por él. Esto era algo que aún hoy le seguía quitando el sueño.

-¿Y tú qué opinas, Spike? ¿Crees que deberíamos dejarla volver?- pregunta AppleBloom. Resulta que SB había sido "expulsada" del club de las CMC de manera temporal, solo hasta estar totalmente seguras de que no volvería a cometer una locura como esa.

-Eso no está en mis manos, chicas. Son ustedes las que tienen que decidir si merece o no la pena.- bajó la mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero con Babs fuera del pueblo, nada impedía que SweetieBelle y él tuvieran una relación. La sola idea le molestaba. Aún no la había perdonado del todo, pero si quería que las cosas fuesen como antes, tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia. Si lograban estar juntos sin que fuera incómodo para ninguno de los dos… bueno ¿quién sabe?

-No lo sé. ¡Yo aún no la puedo perdonar luego de haber puesto la vida de Babs en peligro!- exclamó furiosa AppleBloom.

-Pero ella no fue, ¿recuerdas?- la corrigió Scootaloo.- Todo eso fue mi culpa, al llevar a Babs al bosque Everfree por un estúpido regalo.

Se hizo el silencio.

 _De regreso en Manehattan…_

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!- la voz de Sunflower se hizo se hizo escuchar por toda la calle.

-Por favor hermana, mantén la calma.- Babs susurraba.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que me calme cuando tu…?!- la sola idea casi logra hacer que se desmaye.- No puedo creerlo. ¡Simplemente no logro entenderlo!

-No es tan grave como parece. Spike incluso es amigo de las princesas Twilight y Cadence.- trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡¿Cadence?! ¡¿Te refieres a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza?!- Babs asintió.- ¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella con tanta familiaridad?

-Pues, yo…- Babs retrocedió lentamente. Sabía que había cometido un gran error al hablarle de Spike a su hermana, pero no le quedaba de otra. En algún momento se tenía que enterar, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Sunflower estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando…

-Huffff… Está bien. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, trataré de convencer a mamá y papá de que todo está bien, aunque no lo esté.- Sabía que sus padres se rehusarían a dejar que su pequeña hija tuviese algo que ver con el tal "Spike".

Por más que fuera amigo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, o de la mismísima Celestia; por más que sea el "héroe" que salvó al Imperio de Cristal, el seguiría siendo… un dragón.

Al paso de una hora se oyó la puerta, sus padres habían vuelto a casa.

El momento había llegado.

Babs se fue directo a su habitación luego de haber saludado a sus padres, y ahí se quedó por un buen rato esperando. Solo eso.

 _Una vez más en Ponyville…_

Scootaloo fue a casa de SweetieBelle a recogerla, dejando solos a AppleBloom y a Spike, quienes compartieron un largo e incómodo silencio.

-…

-…

-Spike.

-AppleBloom.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero.- dijo Spike.

-Está bien…- la potranca estaba nerviosa. Aún no podía perdonar a SweetieBelle por lo que le había hecho a Babs, y pensó en hablarlo primero con Spike, ya que a él le importaban tanto Babs como SB en igual medida que a ella, o tal vez más. Tomó aire.- Tu… ¿tú crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto?

Se acercó al dragón, en busca de alguna respuesta. Pero él estaba tan confundido como ella.

-Yo… No lo sé. Habrá que esperar a que llegue.

Y así lo hicieron.

 _Manehattan…_

-Babs Seed. ¿Puedo entrar?

La pequeña salto del susto. Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso había recurrido al método que le enseñó Cadence para calmarse.

Una vez que Sunflower entró en la habitación, Babs comenzó a imaginar lo peor. Por un momento temió que sus padres se opusieran a su relación con Spike, que todo fuera en vano… y hasta que no la dejaran volver a Ponyville. Todo esto, sumado a la expresión tan seria en la cara de su hermana, no hacía más que ponerla todavía más nerviosa.

-Y… ¿Y bien?- trató de mantener la calma.

-…

-¿Hermana?

-…

-No me digas que ellos…

-Dicen que para la próxima, al menos te asegures de traerles un autógrafo de las princesas, tonta.- dijo su hermana, con indiferencia.

Inmediatamente, Sunflower cambió su actitud al ver que su pequeña hermana estaba llorando.

-¡¿B-B-BABS?! ¿Qué te…?

La pequeña pony se lanzó hacia su hermana para abrazarla. Estaba tan feliz que casi se le podía ver volando, aún sin ser una pegaso.

Gritaba y lloraba de alegría.

Sunflower la dejó sola para que pudiera celebrar en privado. No le gustaba todo este asunto del dragón, pero no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo.

Si eso hacía feliz a Babs, no se iba a oponer…

 _Ponyville…_

Al poco rato, Scootaloo y SweetieBelle habían llegado ya a la casa club. Spike estaba nervioso, puesto que había acordado junto con AppleBloom, el hacer las paces por fin con SB. El único inconveniente era que tanto Spike como SweetieBelle parecían incomodos con la presencia del otro.

-¿Querían verme, AppleBloom?- pregunta la pequeña unicornio con una voz apagada. Scoot literalmente la había arrastrado hasta ahí desde la Boutique Carousel.

-Sí. Verás…- AppleBloom parecía molesta al principio. Pero rápidamente, su expresión seria fue remplazada por otra más amable.

Spike fue el primero en decirlo.

-SweetieBelle… lamento el no haberte puesto más atención desde antes.- bajó la mirada.- La verdad, todo esto fue mi culpa. Fui un tonto, y no me merecía que dos niñas tan increíbles como ustedes dos se fijaran en mí.

Al escuchar esto, la pequeña SweetieBelle apenas logró contener algunas lágrimas, al igual que AppleBloom.

La pony terrenal no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a darle un gran abrazo a su amiga para demostrarle que todo estaba perdonado.

-Puedes volver a ser una CMC cuando quieras.- dijo.

-… Gracias.

SB se secó las pocas lágrimas que se le habían logrado escapar, y decidió que lo mejor era tratar de dejar todo esto en el pasado, cosa que veía muy difícil de lograr.

Los cuatro amigos dedicaron el resto del día a platicar y a comer algunos pastelillos que había hecho AppleJack para disculparse una vez más con Spike, por todos los problemas que le causó.

Por su parte, Spike no pudo evitar observar de reojo a SB, la cual desviaba la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Así permanecieron por horas. A veces era ella la que lo miraba, y a veces era él quien la miraba a ella.

Una vez que se hizo de noche, Spike se ofreció para acompañar a SweetieBelle de regreso a casa. A pesar de que esto levantó algunas sospechas en AppleBloom, Spike la tranquilizó argumentando que quería hablar con ella sobre la pócima. Y así fue.

Resultó que SB le pidió ayuda a un al Steven Magnet para obtener el brillo del arcoíris.

Bueno, con esto resuelto, Spike se dispuso volver a casa cuando…

-¡Spike!- Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera avanzar.

-¿Qué quieres Sweetie…?

(Beso).

-Adiós.

La potranca entró en la boutique tan rápido que Spike apenas y había tenido tiempo para digerir lo que había pasado.

-…

Situaciones como esta se repitieron durante toda la semana. Siempre que la unicornio y el dragón se reunían, se daban esta clase de escenarios. Uno miraba al otro, y siempre terminaban ruborizándose por alguna razón. La única diferencia era que Spike sí trataba de aparentar.

Al final de la semana llegó una carta a la granja de la familia Apple. Una carta dirigida hacía…

-¡Spike!- Preguntó AJ, con la mandíbula hasta el piso.

Pero lo más sorprendente de esto era el remitente: Sunflower.

-¿Pero qué corrales significa eso?- no hubo respuesta por parte del dragón. Ni él mismo entendía el porqué la hermana mayor de Babs Seed le enviaría una carta, a no ser que…

-¡Léelo!- exigieron las ponys. Pero el mensaje que contenía la carta logró helarle la sangre tanto a AJ y Spike, como al resto de la familia Apple.

 _ **Para Spike, el dragón.**_

 _ **¡**_ _Querido Spike, si te atreves a lastimar a mi pequeña hermana, date por muerto! 3_

 _Sunflower._

El pequeño bebé dragón tragó saliva. Al parecer, aún le quedaban muchas otras pruebas por afrontar antes de estar en paz.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Al fin! Lamento la tardanza. u_u Pero al parecer las vacaciones no serán tan apacibles para mí este año.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer este, mi primer fic. Ya vendrán más, pero por el momento, esto es todo. n_n/ -BROHOOF!-**


End file.
